When Royalty fails
by Kinoko
Summary: Alternate Universe, set on Vegeta-sei. This will be a Gt/Br, P/T, B/V. ch.3&6 is rated R but the others are PG13. WooHoo, 6th chapter out today(Sep.9)In a world of mixed emotions its hard to tell who you can trust.Royalty;poverty, no exception.
1. Default Chapter

Man! This story line hit me like a falling brick!! I was watching some people work on a sidewalk when I was hit by lightning (or at least it seemed that way.) Here it is: The story will be an Alternate Universe, and an Epic. It will have many genres; Romance, drama, angst, humor, some citrus here and there, you name it! Bra is the princess of Planet Vegeta, daughter of the one and only. Goten is the son of a lowly third class Saiyijin named Kakkarot, his family although strong, is not even worthy to kiss the floor that the Princess walks on. Kakkarot's whole family line are slaves, used to further the kingdom of His Majesty. When Bra decides to take a walk on the wild side for a while, and wanders into third class territory, looking for a personal slave since her last one died because Trunks got angry and needed to kill something. She is taken to the place where the family of Kakkarot subsides in work.they are all stone cutters and mud pit slaves, save the women who are water maidens. Her eyes falls upon a sweaty hard working Saiyijin, who climbs down the rope and heads to the mud pits where his father is found, mixing the mud and straw mixture with his feet and legs. Goten trades places with his father and starts the endless task of mixing the straw and mud, at the same time getting very hot and dirty. Being unnoticed Bra tells one of the taskmasters that she is in need of a strong personal slave.which leads to her choosing Goten. Chapter one will be posted on AUGUST 19, 02!!! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! 


	2. This is my life. Welcome to Hell.

~*~When royalty fails~*~ Ages:  
  
Bra: 15 ½  
  
Trunks: 18  
  
Goten: 17  
  
Pan: 15  
  
The adults: in an average of 30-50. Bardock is, well.old. (Keep in mind that Saiyijins live much longer lives than humans.so that means that although they are "old" they all look super young.  
  
  
  
Side notes: Bardock is alive and still kicking, He is the only one of his family that is kept in the palace because of his scientific expertise. (If you guys didn't know, he's the one that made it possible for Saiyijins to transform into Oozaru form without the need of a full moon.)  
  
  
  
"." = Speaking  
  
~~* .*~~ = First person point of view  
  
'.' = thoughts  
  
*.* = sound/sound effect/ lyrics  
  
CAPITAL LETTERS = Shouting/screaming/ Speaking VERY loudly  
  
^.^ = telepathy  
  
(I will not repeat the information above, so if you forget, come back to the first chapter.)  
  
When royalty fails: Chapter one.  
  
~~* Streams of burning sunlight touch my fairly cool skin, invading my dreams in rude interruption. How I hate it when that happens, one minute your peacefully dreaming and the next your kicking yourself in the head for not getting up before sun rise.  
  
This is my life, a life of a slave of Vegeta-sei, welcome to hell. I force my self to get out of bed and then mentally wince when I feel the piercing pain of yesterday's whipping. Me and my big mouth.that's all I need in life to get myself killed. I was defending an elderly woman on my dad's behalf while he was gone; needless to say, it only took a few seconds for me to get the taskmaster all wired up and get my back slashed aimlessly. Its times like these I am so glad I have a grandfather in the palace, if it weren't for him my whole family would probably have an endless amount deaths due to infection and scarring because of that hotheaded taskmaster and his whip.  
  
I guess you can tell that my whole family has a tendency to say what they're thinking at the wrong time, Especially my niece. I'm telling you.she is something else! She gets the mouthy and short temper part from her mother's side of the family for the most part. I guess there's some of my mom in her too, the add tons of strength to back it up thanks to my dad's blood flowing in her, and you've got one awesome Sayijin that is nothing but trouble.  
  
Time to get ready for another beating session today, I say to my reflection in a happy tone that I've come to accommodate to, as I hunch over the tin bucket to wash off all signs of sleep. I've gotten used to acting like everything is fine, I mean I don't want to worry the others.but there is something deep within myself, a sort of fantasy that I plan to make into a reality. If the others knew this they would think I'm crazy but.I was not meant to be here, in this position; in this low status. I was meant to be a fighter, a right hand man. I don't want this life anymore.I want a better one, were I get hot meals five times a day and get waited on hand and foot. I want to become an elite, guard of the future King of Vegeta-sei. A bit ambitious, I know.  
  
  
  
"GOTEN, YOUR GOING TO TASTE THE TASKMASTER'S WHIP AGAIN IF YOU DON'T STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF AND GET YOUR BACK HEALED BEFORE THE CART COMES TO PICK YOU UP!!" My mother yelled at me, breaking me out of my trance as I nodded my head in silent agreement and make my way towards her to get myself healed before another beating.  
  
  
  
This is my life, welcome to hell.  
  
*~~  
  
  
  
~~* "Wake up princess." I hear in my sleep, already knowing that in reality my personal servant Kackan is hovering over me insisting that I wake up to another boring day in the life of the Princess of Vegeta-sei. Oh how I leap with joy, I whisper to myself in a sarcastic tone too quiet for her to hear. I roll over to my side and pull the covers over my head to signal her that I do not wish to be awaken just yet. I guess she doesn't know how to read body language because if she did she wouldn't have opened the thick curtains that were before me. How I hate mornings, especially sunny mornings.they're so bright and disturbing. I feel my anger rise and suppress the great desire to kill my servant due to the rude interruption of a fairly entertaining dream I was having. Not to mention the fact that the burning sunlight provided by our two suns has already graced my skin before I was able to put up my protective shield thanks to her and those obnoxious tendencies she has to follow my fathers instructions.  
  
  
  
"I shall now summon the others to dress you, young mistress." She says to me more than ask me. Darn her.sometimes she forgets her position and just makes decisions for me. I despise it when people do that! I'm a princess not a doll for some one to control, to talk for, and move about. She's not the only one that dose that though, everyone some how manipulates me or at least tries to. My father, mother, brother, everyone, even the lowest of lows some how get the best of me or have seen me at my lowest.that is one thing that I will never cease to hate about me and my life.  
  
Welcome to the life of a princess, a living hell.  
  
I'm doing everything in my power to change the tendency everyone has to somehow make my decisions, the only way I know is to surpass everyone in strength so that they all cower in my presence. You don't see my father being succumbed to being controlled by some servant, well then neither will I. But if that doesn't work I'll have to do the next best thing: Run away.  
  
This is my life, welcome to hell.  
  
*~~  
  
  
  
~~* "FASTER YOU ANIMALS! DANCE!" The taskmaster shouts at the men in the mud pit, right before I hear the crack of his electric powered whip. At least there's one thing I can be grateful for, I've got the stone cutter shift this week, therefore I'm not on the ground for extended periods of time which means I have less chances of getting whipped today. WHOOPEE! I shout mentally at my unusually lucky brake. I mean, don't get me wrong.I do fell sorry for all of the others, but I'm just so glad that I don't have to taste the whip again for the third time in a row this week. Until now I have not one scar on my body, thanks to my grandfather smuggling his new healing cream to us. Out of all of the slave families I think we're the most blessed of them all, thank goodness.  
  
*~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Well that's the first chapter, hope you liked it. For those of you who are wondering, no, the whole story will not be in first person form; it will vary from first person to third person. This chapter was more of an introduction into the lives of our main characters, but worry not, I'll try to get the story moving along to your taste.  
  
  
  
I want at least 7 new reviews or else no update, conprende (Spanish for "understand")?  
  
  
  
In the next chapter we will get a more in depth look at the lives of our main characters. I'm hoping to make this story progress a bit quicker than my other 2 "If Your Not There" and "Alone" if you've noticed they are going along pretty slowly, something that I want to avoid while doing this story. (Although I'm not sure if I can.)  
  
  
  
NEXT UPDATE: August 20-22, 2002 ? DON'T MISS IT!!  
  
  
  
Now if you will, please click on the sky blue button on the bottom left hand corner of the screen please, and REVIEW!  
  
  
  
  
  
Over and out, Kioko 


	3. ::Double Take:: Whoa, did mom just kiss ...

~*~When royalty fails~*~  
  
  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
Stormy Angel  
  
Adbzfan2k03 -(I can tell your really desperate, you reviewed 3 times, thank- you!)  
  
Mizuko  
  
Darkness-All-Around  
  
Me(  
  
For Reviewing!  
  
  
  
When royalty fails: Chapter two.  
  
  
  
~~*  
  
"Sleep well?" I hear my brother ask me as I take my seat at the breakfast table deciding to sit across from him. I decided to glare in response, hopefully he can read body language better than that damn servant of mine, Kackan. "Good morning Trunks!" My mother announced, walking toward him and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. 'Hold on.What!' I shout mentally as I processed what just happened and did a double take to make sure I saw what I think I saw. What the hell was that about? Mom is never this cheery in the morning. My brother sends me a look of horrid confusion; it would have been funny if I didn't have the same look on my face myself. *~~  
  
  
  
^Was it just me, or did mom just give me a kiss!?^ Trunks asked his bewildered looking sister telepathically.  
  
  
  
^Nope, I saw it too. What the hell possessed her to do that, is what I'd like to know.^ Bra answered, trying to hide her promiscuousness look on her face, needless to say that she failed miserably.  
  
  
  
The two stopped their mental conversation (if you want to call it that) immediately when a VERY grumpy looking King stepped into view and took his seat at the head of the table. He wore his usual scowl, only now it furrowed deep making his gaze piercing and demonic. His mouth was nothing but a slit, and his jaw was visibly clenched for all to notice. It was official; King Vegeta was enraged. (That can't be good. ^^;)  
  
  
  
"Your Majesty, What would you like to eat today? We have just cooked a beautiful array of Soran with Balpaqu on the side." The kitchen servant suggested, not noticing the look of annoyance crossing the King's face.  
  
  
  
"......" Vegeta just sat there while the servant rambled on and on about the selection available for breakfast, all the while his left eyebrow twitched involuntarily, meanwhile the Queen sat beside her love with a big grin plastered on her face because of her mate's state of annoyance. The other two bystanders were completely lost, and looked on with dread of what would happen to them. I mean sure, the servant was going to be most likely blown into the next dimension, but it was the Queen, Prince, and Princess who suffered the most when their father was in this kind of mood.  
  
And this is were the puzzlement started: The Queen was enjoying this! Usually she would chastise her mate for being mean to her, not that he had been yet.but still, she was way too cheery for this kind of predicament.  
  
  
  
'Any second now.' Both Trunks and Bra thought in unison.and two seconds later it happened.  
  
  
  
*BOOM!*  
  
  
  
'Right on time.' Trunks thought, smirking at the bumbling servant's end.  
  
  
  
"Well it was about time you shut him up." Bra said quietly, not entirely wanting to be heard. She had been accustomed to her father being the type of person that killed when he was annoyed or angry. Quite frankly, he was rubbing off on Trunks and herself in that area. She remembered the days when she hated her dad for being so merciless and violent, but now she understood why he did that, and if she wanted to make it on this planet she would have to be the same way. If she were the kind hearted, loving girl she was when she was younger, everyone would walk all over her and take advantage. She had learned that lesson a while ago, and the wounds were still raw and bleeding. (Not physical wounds, if you were wondering.)  
  
  
  
"Brats. Gravity room. NOW." Vegeta commanded as he stood from his sitting position, ignoring the incredulous look his offspring were sending him.  
  
  
  
"But we haven't even eaten yet father!" Bra said, not wanting to get beaten into a bunch of bruises today, especially on an empty stomach.  
  
  
  
"Father, how can we train without our breakfast!?" Trunks said loudly, gaining a demonic looking glare from his father accompanied by a cold smirk.  
  
  
  
"Who said we were going to train?" Vegeta asked, his voice low and menacing, sending shivers up Bra's spine. She could never get used to the certain tone he used when he was in the mood to beat her brother within an inch of his life. She would never understand how in the world Trunks stood for it, but one thing is for sure, she was going to find out soon. She knew that her father held back when he was fighting her, but that was just fine with her because just half of her father's power was enough to do some serious bone cracking to her delicate form. Different story for Trunks though, Vegeta had to go all out when he wanted to beat him into a bloody pulp, and somehow her brother always came back stronger.  
  
  
  
Yet another mystery to Bra:  
  
~~*  
  
Why dose my father always beat on my brother till' he's almost dead, and he just gives me cuts and bruises? Is it cause I'm a girl? Well if that's the case I'll have to give him a piece of my mind. Well.maybe when he's not so angry.  
  
*~~  
  
  
  
As expected, Trunks was beaten within an inch of his life and Bra was injured with both her arms and an ankle broken. No problem though, about fifteen minutes in the rejuvenation tank and she was all better, but Trunks would have to stay in for an hour and a half or so until all of his injures were healed, and trust me, they were a lot.  
  
  
  
~~*  
  
Guess I'll go visit my poor brother while he stuck in the tank and force him to tell me what I want to know, I mentally say to myself as I finish up my shower that washed off all of tank's sticky fluid from my skin. It's a good think that there are no servants or guards around, I'd hate to be found warring nothing but a towel out in the open. I walk the few steps from the showers to the tank where my brother is at and close my eyes in consternation as I focus to find my brother's currently sleeping mind.  
  
*~~  
  
  
  
^Wake up sweet brother!^ Bra shouted mentally in her brother's mind causing him to jerk at the sudden outburst, but his eyes remained closed.  
  
  
  
^Damn you, not only do you bother me when I'm awake, but you just have to disturb me when I'm healing too!^ He said in an annoyed mental tone that made Bra smile happily at the fact that she had gotten his attention.  
  
  
  
^I want you to tell me something Trunks. Tell me why is it that our beloved father is always beating you so bad that your hanging on to your life by mere strings, and he just toys around with me?^ Bra asked telepathically in a serious tone.  
  
  
  
~~*  
  
Oh great, why did my sister have to be so damn observant? Maybe if she were more concerned with finding a mate I wouldn't have to always watch what I say to her. So much for being a stupid bumbling girl, darn! Too bad I can't tell her, I mean.I like the new Bra and everything, it's a nice contrast to the weak and kind girl she used to be, but its getting hard to keep my father's secrets from her when she's looking for the same things I am: Power and strength  
  
My father doesn't want Bra to find out that every time a Saiyijin gets beaten within an inch of life their strength nearly triples to that of which it used to be. He says that if she did know then she might go and get herself killed, and I agree.  
  
Ever since that day when Bra's world was turned upside down she has changed into something that resembles the ideal warrior's attitude. I haven't seen her cry since that incident or whine.or act like a girl for that matter.  
  
Sorry Bra, but I just can't tell you what you want to know, even though I feel obligated to.  
  
*~~  
  
  
  
^Well!? Are you going to tell me or do I have to beat it out of someone else!?^ Bra shouted at her brother through their mental link.  
  
  
  
^Look Bra, our father simply likes you more than me so he goes easy on you. Besides, I always get him all wired-up when were training so he naturally takes it out on me. It's not a big deal ok.^ Trunks replied in a smooth calm way.  
  
  
  
^I'm not the fool you take me to be brother so just tell me already!^ Bra said sarcasm and irritation lacing her mental voice.  
  
  
  
^.....^ Trunks didn't answer, gaining a very annoyed string of curses thrown at him before his sister cut their mental link with harsh force, giving him an instant headache. (Ouch!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;  
  
Oh great, nice going Trunks. What is Bra going to do now? Perhaps a little adventure is in order? Who knows?  
  
Next Chapter: Inside look on Goten's life, in detail. (^__________^)  
  
Next update: 22-24  
  
Please review, even if they are flames/constructive criticism.I don't care!  
  
  
  
Over and out, Kioko 


	4. Death.

~*~When Royalty Fails~*~  
  
  
  
This Chapter Is Detected To:  
  
Adbzfan (I sent you an e-mail, hope you read it.)  
  
Thank you for your faithful reviewing!  
  
  
  
Special Thanks To:  
  
Adbzfan2k03  
  
Saiyan Princess  
  
Rachel  
  
Katie-nah  
  
Jo-Anna  
  
For Reviewing!  
  
  
  
When Royalty Fails. Chapter three.  
  
  
  
~~*  
  
If there's one thing I could change about today's working conditions I'd make it a cloudy day, that way I don't have to feel Vegeta-sei's two suns drying me up into a crispy flake. I wouldn't call our planet the best looking, but it does have nice spots here and there. I guess our planet can be described as a barren wasteland, with many oasis scattered all over. Although the planet might not be all that, I wouldn't trade it for anything, we have so much history on our ancestors here. In the beginning of this planet there were two species, a week yet intelligent race, and the primitive original Saiyijins. They went to war and the Saiyijins were losing against their advanced weapons and technology. In the end though, the Saiyijins won by transforming into Oozaro (Sorry don't know how to spell It.) form at the sight of the full moon, and destroyed the other race; thus the formation of a new era of Planet Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"MID-DAY BREAK TIME!" I hear my niece shout from the ground, snapping me out of my information-giving mood and into hungry/thirsty man mode. Boy do I love Mid-day breaks, especially when they are accompanied by good food! I quickly climb down from my rope supported stand and make my way to the growing line of people waiting for their turn to get some water from the water maidens. There are four water maidens in all, and about 100 men in our section so.um.that means that.hold on.100 divided by 4.2, bring down the 8, 8 minus 10 is 2.bring down the zero, makes twenty.four to get into 20 is.5.so that means that there will be about 25 men for each water girl! Woo-who, I did it! And then it hits me: I'm stuck here till they're all finished. Damn.  
  
  
  
"Hey there little bro. Why so glum?" I hear my brother ask, I guess he noticed my shoulders slump and my head drop down to look at my toes.  
  
  
  
"Just look at that line, by the time we get our fill in water it will be time to go back to work, then we won't get anything to eat." I say to him in a sad tone, and see his face turn to look at me in understanding. My Brother is turning 32 this year, which will put him in the category of post- prime years.basically what that means is that he's not a teenager anymore but he's still not at his peak of man-hood-ness. He is 9 ½ years older than I am, so we're pretty close to each other.but not as close as my niece, Pan (his daughter) and I.  
  
  
  
"You know, your not counting the fact that three of the water maidens are family, therefore.we get more privileges than everyone else." I hear my brother say in a sneaky tone that makes me smirk, one thing is for sure, if anyone came out smart like our grandfather it was him.  
  
  
  
"And you want to know something else?" Gohan asked just above a whisper as he got closer to me.  
  
  
  
"What?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me.  
  
  
  
"There's a rumor that the other water maiden, Lilly, has a bit of a soft spot for you. Pan says that Lilly has been practicing how to approach you." My brother whispers in my ear, drawing the attention of a few that passed by. I could almost sense that my brother was smirking behind me, his eyes gleaming with mischief, what an idiot.but hey, then again so am I. ^-^  
  
  
  
"Shut it Gohan. You know that Lilly is one of those, "I'm never going to allow myself to love anyone." Kind of people, there's no way.no how, that she would ever think about getting a mate or a boyfriend for that matter."  
  
  
  
"Oh, really.I suppose that's why she's waving frantically at you to go and cut in line while the two Saiyijins in front of her are fighting huh?" My brother says, gaining a dubious look on my behalf. I turn to look her way, just to see if my brother was lying or not.and sure enough, there she is, signaling me to cut in line while two bulky Saiyijins in front of her fought to see who would get the first drink.  
  
So I, naturally never passing up an opportunity like that, went to her as inconspicuous as possible considering my hair is a big give-away. You know; my dad and I look more like twin brothers than father and son.its weird, but then again.my father and grandfather were often mistaken for twins also when they were younger. Must run in the family or something. My uncle radditz looks kind of like my grandfather, if it weren't for his long hair that is.  
  
  
  
"Its about time you got here. How's stone cutter's shift this week?" I hear Lilly ask me as she lets me dip my entire head in the bucket of water to drink it. Yes, I was that desperate for water.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, couldn't believe my ears when Gohan said you were waving at me to come. It seems that every time there's tons of work to do in one area the taskmaster assigns me to it, with a few other unfortunate men. I guess I should stop getting on his nerves, huh?" I say as soon as I drink the whole ten gallons of water in the bucket. She gives me this look that I can't quite name, probably because I've never seen it on her face.was it some thing I said?  
  
  
  
"Goten, your going to get yourself killed one of these days. The taskmaster has already sworn to make your life a living hell, and may I add that he is succeeding in that area. Geez Goten, before you know it your going to be hanging on to you life by a thread.laying there at the mercy of the taskmaster's whip." She says to me in a serious tone that was laced in another emotion that I've heard in my mothers voice when she gives me those 'be carful' speeches. I toned out everything else that Lilly was saying, as she rambled on about how I should take more care of myself, when the realization hits me like a ton: Lilly is worried about me. She out of all people, was the one that I thought would never be concerned about anyone but herself, maybe what my brother said was true.maybe.  
  
  
  
"Hey you, I was here first!" The bulky guy that had just won the brawl announced for everyone to hear instead of just telling me. He took a swing at me, and I dodged it.needless to say what happened next. Next thing I know, he was going all out, raising his power-level to supposedly surpass mine, while I just ducked and dodged his futile attempts effortlessly. Call it what you want, but the surge that I feel running through my veins when ever I'm in fighting mode is almost like an adrenaline high that is impossible to hold back.so I fight back, and underestimating my strength I give him one good punch in the gut.  
  
'Oh no.' Is the one phrase that passes through my mind as I stand there stupefied at what was going on. I could feel my fist crush and pierce my foe's skin, digging into his warm insides from the momentum behind my punch, blood fell like a stream, cascading down my arm to the elbow where it dripped and pooled before my feet. Then finally, after my foe realized what was happening my fist made it's way deeper, going completely through him as the force behind my punch finally took its toll: Instant Death. All the while this was going on, all I did was stare in the eyes of the enemy before me, while he did the same. Through the silence of looking within each other he sees the turmoil within me and coldly smirks at my weakness, although he is knocking on Death's Door. I could almost see myself, my face twisted in the horror of what I had just done, and my eyes apologetically wiry. I could practically hear him laugh at me and my weakness because of my deformity. Yes I do have a deformity; it runs through my family's veins: We all have feelings, and we detest having to kill someone else. We love and are kind hearted, but no one knows of this. The one person that did find out is now dead, and I was the cause of his demise.  
  
  
  
"What the hell have you done!" I hear a familiar voice come from behind inquire loudly.  
  
  
  
"I defended myself, master." I answered, hiding my horror at the realization that I had just killed someone as I quickly retracted my fist and arm from the corps that stood from the support, causing it to drop with a lifeless thud at my feet. Causing his own pool of blood to splash upon my now forever marked feet.  
  
  
  
"You killed him. You killed Zerbacon (pronounced like the letter "a" in apple.) Overseer of the mud-pit slaves. For this you will pay dearly, you worthless animal." The Taskmaster proclaims, as I hide my fear. I'm as good as dead, because the penalty for just hurting a superior is death.and I just killed one. I quickly turn to face Lilly who just stares at me with.hold on, are those tears!? With tears in her eyes that are threatening to fall down her tanned cheeks. Behind her stands the majority of my family within the crowd that gathered when the fight started. Entwined within the sea of faces I spot my niece who stands alone and secluded from everyone else, I see her tear streaked face and my whole being wants to leap to her and hold her in a never-ending hug. She has never in her entire life cried, and now she's doing it freely with no restraint what so ever. She quickly tares her gaze from mine and runs away just before I feel a familiar painful sting that bombards my entire self with pain.  
  
Through the whole beating session I do nothing but swallow it painfully down. I don't make many noise, for if I do I am giving away my pride that had never been, the pride of a warrior.now I'm sure I'll never live out my dream, I'll be tortured until I die at the hands of the weak taskmaster's whip. So much for the honorable death of a fighter.  
  
The world around me is spinning, pain is no longer unfamiliar to me as the wonderful blackness consumes me, and welcomes me to it's self. Faces blur and my body relaxes, proving useless. Screaming surrounds me and quickly fades just as it came. This is the end of my rode.  
  
*~~  
  
  
  
~~*  
  
"WHY!?" I scream, my calm demeanor crumbling into nothingness as my father approaches me form behind to comfort me.  
  
  
  
"Your uncle's power was just too much for the other, sometimes in a male Saiyijin's life, we can't control our natural urges Pan." My beloved father says; candy coating what just took place as he pulls me into a loving embrace.  
  
  
  
"He just killed someone dad." I say, venom lacing my every word as I choke back loud sobs and uncontrolled breathing.  
  
  
  
"Yes he did. and so did I, your grandfather and even your great-grandfather when we were around his age, only now the rules of touching your superiors have changed." I hear my father say, my heart leaps in pain and my formally dead tears spring to life at the confession. I tare away from my father and send him my best look of disappointment and shame, right before I take off into the woods behind our land. Everything I ever thought about the men in my family was shattered in a matter of seconds, and I didn't know how to handle it, neither did my body.I guess when things like this happens people cry. This new feeling is so strange to me, to have drops of saltiness stain my cheeks and then drip off into nothingness. To feel so worn that your powerless and helpless altogether.I've never experienced this before; it's so alien to me. I left the scene were my uncle Goten was, as soon as I saw the taskmaster raise his whip. I know what was going to happen next, so I avoided it. It's most probable that the weakling of our overseer will beat my uncle to death, and just that thought sprouts more tears to my red eyes.  
  
  
  
"Please make it uncle Goten." I whisper as I envision the scene of him with his wrists tied together and his back bare for all to see as the taskmaster whips him into a bloody pulp.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sorry that this chapter is out late, FF.net was having some technical difficulties.  
  
Whoa, talk about drama and angst.I don't think I've ever written anything this dark and painful. Oh well, it will all add up soon enough, just wait and see. Ok, the romance part of the story is soon to come but before that comes up we need to get some background of the character's lives, which is just what I have done.  
  
Ok, this chapter was BIG in the detail department so I expect to see at least 7 reviews for this one chapter, or else I'll stop being descriptive.and believe me you don't want that. Every sentence would be like:  
  
She was sad. She Cried and then went to sleep. The end.  
  
So click on the blue bottom on the bottom left hand corner of the screen and REVIEW!  
  
Next Update: 27-the 1 of September.  
  
This coming Friday I will be in Larado for the weekend, so I'll try to update before that.but I can't promise you anything.  
  
If you leave your e-mail in your review I just might e-mail you when I update, so take the chance!  
  
  
  
Over and out, Kioko 


	5. The smell of burnt flesh, and stinging d...

~*~When Royalty Fails~*~  
  
  
  
This chapter is detected to:  
  
Lysie300 (I like it when people complement my in compleat sentences, thank you!)  
  
  
  
Special Thanks To:  
  
Rysejo  
  
Lysie300  
  
Adbzfan2K03  
  
Stefee  
  
Fangboy  
  
For Reviewing!  
  
  
  
  
  
When Royalty Fails. Chapter Four.  
  
  
  
~~* 'Finally.' I say to myself mentally as I hear the insane beeping of the controller in front of the regeneration tank. The blue liquid quickly drains it's self and the glass door opens as I remove the breathing mask from my face. I still can't get over what my sister came here and asked me about an hour or two ago.did she mean it? I sure do hope those stupid guards don't spill anything I don't want her to know.or else. I head over to the showers and cleanse my self of the access liquid that had stuck on to my skin before I head out and attend to my duties. I mentally curse when I hear my stomach rumble in defiance.oh well, mightiest well go and eat something before I go to a cursed treaty meeting with my father. It was when I got inside the dinning room that I noticed how late it really was. Outside the rows of enormous windows there was an endless sea of black solitude, populated my tiny points of light gazing back at me as I admired its strange beauty. Space is so empty, so.lonely and cold, yet its infallible beauty dose not go unnoticed by anyone. It reminds me of my race, from afar we are attractive, and we appeal to others, but from up close one notices our cold tendencies to be secluded from others.  
  
"Grrrr." I hear my stomach almost speak to me, snapping me out of my trance like state and reminding me of my hungry predicament.  
  
  
  
"I guess everyone's asleep, so I'll have to make myself something to eat." I say, looking down at my stomach as if speaking to it. I slowly make my way to the kitchen, making as little noise as possible as I sneaked in using the thick castle shadows for cover. When I got closer to the servant's dining table my ears picked up the sound of silent whispers. I'm not exactly familiar with the name eavesdropper, but for some reason I found myself barely breathing and strained my hearing to just see what this was about. After all, they are supposed to be asleep.  
  
  
  
"Princess, I don't think I should be the one to answer that type of question." I heard, finally recognizing the voice to belong to my sister's personal servant Kackan. I quickly put 2 and 2 together and figure that this is about what my sister asked me about earlier. If that damn servant even tries to tell her. I swear I'll blow her head into oblivion.  
  
  
  
"Stop denying my orders Kackan, I will not tolerate this any longer. Tell me now or be tortured for life at my own hands." I hear my sister's voice say in a low octave, whoa.she means business when she starts talking like that, I should know.I've been there.  
  
  
  
"Very well Princess, but I wish that you not tell a soul where you gathered this information."  
  
  
  
"Fine. Get on with it already before someone notices that I'm not in my room." My sister urges in a cold tone that gives her servant goose bumps that are noticeable from way over here.  
  
  
  
"The King beats the Prince within an inch of his life becau-"  
  
  
  
*BOOM*  
  
  
  
The smell of burnt flesh tickles my senses, as I look on to view my handy work. I hate it when I kill someone and then have to dispose of his or her body, so I avoided that by just blowing her into nothing but a cloud of smoke.fast and clean, just the way I like it. It took a while for my sister to get her barring, but she finally snapped from surprised and speechless to furious and ready to kill. I guess she'll never get used to the entire idea of my father and I killing others at will. I suppose I'll never get used to the idea either, sounds strange.but it's the truth.  
  
  
  
"Whoever has just killed my servant will pay with their own life!! Reveal yourself, you cowardly snake!"  
  
  
  
"I think that phrase fits you more than it fits me, little sister. You're the one sneaking off in the night and hiding from everyone to ask you servant a question that dose not pertain to you. In my opinion you're the cowardly snake, sweet sister of mine." I say to her, saying the last sentence in a sarcastic tone as I smoothly walk out of the dark shadows and into her view. It takes her a while to process everything I said, and instead of lashing out on me, she calmly sits down and lowers her head in what seems like shame, one act I least expected from her in this kind of state. I'm not that cold hearted and mean am I? I slowly walk to her and place a hand on her shoulder to silently and gently console her. I don't consider myself as affectionate, but I will always be loyal to my sister even though she's a real pain.perhaps this is what those sentimental saps call love.nah.a Saiyijin is incapable of such a weak emotion, or at least that's what I've been taught.  
  
"Come on, its late.I'll walk you to your room. After all, it's the least I can do since I just disposed of you personal servant." I whisper into her ear, gaining a reluctant sigh from her in response as she leisurely stood up and leaned against me.  
  
  
  
"Fine. I guess you do own me that much." Bra said just above a whisper as I offered my arm to her. She eyed me suspiciously, looking at my arm and then back into my eyes until she finally accepted it. I quickly took her to her room, and avoided speaking to her as she did the same, I guess she was still at a loss for words at what she had done.or maybe it was because of what I had done. It used to be that my sister hated my father and I because we are so quick to dispose of life, but then she realized that if you wanted to be respected people have to fear you.or at least that's the case on this planet. She has changed her outlook on us a great deal ever since that fateful night.. But it's not in my place to even think or speak of it.  
  
*~~  
  
  
  
~~*  
  
My brother.when I think I've got him figured out he does something so out of the ordinary it makes me wonder: Is he just like me? Trying to fit into a world where everything changes in a blink of an eye, wondering around in circles until something snaps you into reality? Or is he a hypocrite, just like everyone that pretends to like serving the King or one of us; when in reality they despise us with a passion, but hide it because they fear for their lives. One thing is for sure, you could always trust a Saiyijin because it runs in their blood too be loyal to their own race.that is unless another Saiyijin denies his or her heritage, then we have no choice but to disown him or her. Its roughly about two hours past midnight, and I'm still wide awake, perhaps a hot bath would make me sleepy. I walk over to the room that adjoins mine and then mentally kick myself for being so forgetful. Kackan is dead; therefore she can't draw me a bath. Oh, well.I'll just have to do it myself. It was when I was already relaxing in the sea hot lavender scented water that it hit me: I don't have a servant anymore.or anyone to protect me for that matter.  
  
"Well I'll just have to change that.and the sooner the better." I said to my self, figuring that I was clean enough, I got out and quickly dried myself using my Ki and put on the darkest cloak I had in my closet. Underneath it I wore my favorite armor, it looked more like something a goddess would ware because of the cloth that draped in front of my lower abdomen and came to end above my knees, and the back part imitated it. The cloth would leave the sides of my legs bear if it weren't for the high boots that came with the outfit. To top off the ensemble I wore the armor that looked a lot like my father's except it was more feminine and it bore no other color but white. Too bad the cloak was covering it.oh well. I silently opened the door that leads to my balcony and flew off, staying miserably close to the ground so that none of the guards would spot me. How close to the ground was I? So damn close that I if I were to lower my head I would be eating dirt. The reason I opted to fly was because flying was silent, where as if I were to walk it would rustle leaves at rouse unwanted attention. After much carful flying I had finally come to the spot where the palace meets the un-royal grounds, in the garden there ran a river which started with a waterfall, one day when I was exploring I went behind the waterfall and found a cave that went deep. It took a while, but I had finally gathered up enough courage to go all the way in, and found that it had an opening on the other side. I had found that at the fork of the river there were two waterfalls, connecting to each other by this one undiscovered tunnel, that lead to the outside world. I went through the tunnel and then found myself debating if wether or not I should do this. Finally, after much deliberation I banished all thoughts that went against my will and flew as fast as I could away from the palace grounds, and into third class territory where I planned to get my new personal servant.  
  
*~~  
  
  
  
~~* I shakily took a breath, as my focus was becoming clearer. It was near dawn and time to get up to another day in the life of Goten. It took a while for me to remember where I was and what happened, but it slowly came back to me. I was whipped silly, and then I passed out from way too much blood loss.and then.I don't remember. I sat up and studied my surroundings.I was in my room, with blood staining the sheets covering the hay I slept on. My painful predicament was made known to me once again as I took in a deep breath of morning air. I actually hissed out my pain, something that I haven't done in years. I'm surprised I'm not dead.I wonder what happened. Deciding that there was no way I could get out of skipping work today I got up and made my way outside to the river that ran near our house to wash off all of the dry blood from my sticky skin. I guess I wasn't the only one thinking that it was time for a bath because my father was already in the river scrubbing away.  
  
  
  
"Your awake! Good, come here son.let me help you.you were hurt pretty badly yesterday." I heard my father say in a sympathetic tone, I was in no mood to protest so I just did what he asked.  
  
  
  
"How did I live through that dad?" I asked him as he slowly cleaned my wounds once I was in the river.  
  
  
  
"About five minutes after you passed out I knocked the taskmaster out with one blow to the neck, and got you here. Everyone swore not to say who did it, since the taskmaster didn't see me, so we're safe." I heard him answer as he started the disinfecting part of the cleansing process. I hissed out my protest, but I did it more in pain.I hate the stinging stuff they put on my cuts and wounds.  
  
  
  
"Thanks dad. I owe you one."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ooooooooooooooooh! The good part is coming up!! In the next chapter Bra and Goten meet! Woohoo!! This chapter is short because I did not get 7 reviews like I wanted.so you shall al suffer the consequences!!  
  
If you want the next chapter to be longer than this (which is five pages flat.) You readers better start living up to the standards.  
  
Get your friends to read and review.I don't know.put me on your favorite author list, people do read that you know.  
  
  
  
IMPORTANT: Out of curiosity I want to know how many guys and how many girls read this story.so in your review put down whether you're a girl or a boy.  
  
I need more reviews to get motivated!!  
  
Please review!!  
  
Over and out, Kioko 


	6. The blue hared Goddess approches

~*~When Royalty Fails~*~  
  
  
  
::smacks head:: I've been forgetting the disclaimer!! I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters, but I do own Kackan and the plot of this story, so no stealing!  
  
  
  
This chapter is detected to:  
  
Rysejo  
  
Special Thanks To:  
  
Videl 17  
  
Rysejo  
  
Stefee  
  
Adbzfan  
  
Meme  
  
Kaitlan  
  
Dark Warrior  
  
Evil Goddess Vegeta -(thank you for your compleat sentence usage!! I've never considered taking requests...but if you have a good idea I would love to hear it.could you explain to me exactly what consist of a request? Your question intrigues me.)  
  
The Goddess of The Light -( I e-mailed you, concerning your question.)  
  
For Reviewing and saying wether you're a boy or girl!!  
  
  
  
  
  
When Royalty Fails. Chapter 5  
  
**Warning**  
  
This chapter contains an almost rape scene and might be offensive to some.reader discretion advised. This chapter is rated R if you're wondering. This chapter also contains one vulgar phrase in which Goten cusses...that's all the warnings, you can read now.  
  
  
  
*~~  
  
"You know Goten, you are one lucky Saiyijin." I heard my father say to me as he helped me out of the river.  
  
  
  
"Yeah.I guess." I answered, not really seeing what was lucky about me except the fact that I lived through a beating that I should have died.  
  
  
  
"I'm serious Goten! I think fate favors you for some reason." My father says to me, gaining a skeptical look from me in return.  
  
  
  
"Fate...right...You know that I don't believe in that stuff dad." I answered, getting an are-you-serious look from my father.  
  
  
  
"BOYS!! GET IN HERE BEFORE YOUR FOOD GETS COLD!!" Mother shouted from the back door of our modest home, making my father and I snap our attention to her... and the smell of food.  
  
  
  
"Come on Goten, don't want the food to get cold do you?" My father says to me as he starts to jog over to my mother, I follow, also jogging over to her although my ribs are killing me. Nothing can keep me away from my mom's cooking, not even this piercing pain I get whenever I breathe in deep.  
  
  
  
Breakfast goes as normal as expected, nothing out of the ordinary, that is, until my father looks at me from the opposite end of the table as if he wanted to say something. What do you know, I was right.  
  
  
  
"Goten, I think we should trade places for today. If you get whipped again I don't think you'll be so lucky as you were yesterday. You can take my shift in the mud pits, and pose as me while I pose as you in the stone- cutter's shift." My father says to me more than asks me, I hate it when people tell me to do something rather than ask me!  
  
  
  
"What makes you think that the Task master won't come after you since your posing as me?" I asked, not really seeing what my father was getting at.  
  
  
  
"I'm not saying that he won't come after me, but at least I can withstand his beating since I'm stronger than you son." He answers, getting my mother's attention when he said that.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, he is right hun, you should just do what your father says." My mother says to me, her eyes pleading that I would obey her request. I finally give a reluctant sigh, giving in to my mother's pleading looks. She looks away from me as soon as she gathers that I will not go against her will, and looks at my father with an angry look that I really didn't think would arise as quickly as it did.  
  
  
  
"AND YOU! IF YOU GET KILLED I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU GOKU, UNDERSTAND!!??" My mother shouts at him, making him stop in mid-chew and turn his full attention to her.  
  
  
  
"Of courth noth Chi-chi." My father says, his words muffled by the food still in his mouth, and tiny bits started to fly out and land on my face. No big deal, I'm used to it, so I just wipe it all off and stand to leave my parents to do their daily verbal sparring mach, which is usually one sided and won by my mother and her frying pan. My parents, you gotta love them.  
  
  
  
~~*  
  
  
  
*~~  
  
"Finally." I whisper to myself as I approach the working grounds of the third class Saiyijins. I quickly look for the head taskmaster from my bird's eye view and quickly spot him and make my way down towards him. Up until now I though my life was hell, boy I never imagined anyone had to endure this, I mean... come on, these people weren't workers or servants, they were slaves! I quickly turned my head away from all of the moaning and cries of pain as many were killed behind me. How awful... are my people these cold hearted and merciless ones that kill anyone they feel like as if it weren't anything? Damn, if I stay here any longer, I'll surly expose my soft side...something I really don't want to do, especially when I'm here alone without an escort.  
  
  
  
"Please have mercy on me, master!" I hear a girl my age almost scream to the taskmaster in a tone that was shaky and laced with hopelessness as I slowly approached the scene. She was beautiful from what little I could see of her face and features; the taskmaster's large and bulky body covered up the rest.  
  
  
  
"I will teach you to mind me girl. Yesterday was the last lime I would tolerate such insubordination from you or any of your family members, your uncle Goten got away yesterday...but you, my sweet desert flower will pay for what I didn't finish yesterday." I heard the taskmaster say in a dangerously low octave, as he pinned the girl up against a near by wall. He gripped her wrists above her head and with his other free hand he grabbed a lock of her raven black hair and took a deep breath in, savoring her feminine sent as he inched his lips closer to her neck. 'Oh my...he's going to rape her!!' My mind screams at me as I quickly remember my status and my ability to stop such a vile disgusting act. I quickly take in a deep breath and shout my state of anger.  
  
  
  
"YOU DISGUSTING, BASTARDLY WHORESON! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY PRESENCE IN SUCH A REVOLTING MANNER!" I shout at him, causing him to completely ignore the girl and turn his full-undivided attention to me.  
  
  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO EVEN ADDRESS ME, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING HARLOT!" He shouts back at me, getting the once forgotten girl by the roots of her hair in his huge fists and threw her to the ground, making a loud thud resound the air around me. I smirk at him and his foolishness to not recognize me, his superior, so I swiftly remove the cloak that covered the armor that I was wearing, which on the right most edge of it lied the royal crest of Vegeta-sei, sealed with the finest silver in the universe. The look he got on his face when he realized what he had just done was payable on death, was priceless. He kneeled right away and crawled the distance between us, and smothered his face to the ground when he got to my feet. I heard his muffled cries for mercy, as I simply looked down at him in disgust. I can't even believe he's a Saiyijin, surly my race is better than this, right?  
  
(Ten points for those of you who noticed that the phrase "Payable on Death" is a name of a band.)  
  
  
  
  
  
"You, girl.what's your name?" I ask the would-be victim that was earlier pinned to the wall.  
  
  
  
"Pan, Your Highness." She answers in a strong fearless voice, as she looks at me in the eye. I study her for a moment, taking in her true beauty. She had ivory clear skin, and long cascading locks of inky-like hair to contrast her pale complexion, her eyes were a beautiful brown that danced with any bit of light that would hit them. And here I was, thinking that beauty was only found within the palace...boy was I dead wrong! A beautiful female Saiyijin is hard to find, and usually the pretty ones are weaklings; but from what I can sense, this girl's power level exceeds that of the taskmaster's. So here is my question: Why doesn't she beat the living crap out of this guy for even touching her? Could it be that she doesn't know that she is stronger than he is? Or does she not raise hell because of her respect for superiors? I know for sure that if one of my father's servants were able to surpass him in strength they would kill him for making their lives a living hell, no questions asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, you low-life, you will sincerely apologize to Pan and her parents for what you almost did, after you do that you will escort me to help me find a personal servant. Then after I have found my new servant you will die by the hands of either Pan or one of her family members which you detest the most, the choice is up to you, Pan." I declare; the last phrase addressing the girl named Pan.  
  
  
  
"I appreciate this act of kindness, Your Majesty, but I do not wish for him to be killed." I hear her say to me. I send her a look of confusion, but quickly turn it into a plain non-expressive look.  
  
  
  
"He deserves to die. If you don't do it and if your family members decline to carry out my orders also, then what good would it have done for me to stop his vile actions? He will come back and reap revenge on either you or a family member, something that you could have prevented." I say to her, authority drenched in my voice, and then I notice a look on her face...one that I quickly recognize because I've seen it on my own self before when I look in the mirror, the look of not wanting to kill someone because you hate death and murder. I suddenly find myself chastising my own actions, because I'm doing exactly what my father and brother do, after I had sworn never to become like them. I walk over to the girl named Pan, ignoring the sounds of flesh under my feet as I walk on the man in my way as I finally make my way in front of her. She was still on the floor since that animal threw her there, so I kindly offered my hand to her to help her up. She eyed me suspiciously, but in the end my warm smile won her over and she took my hand gratefully, as I helped her stand.  
  
"Listen," I start to whisper to her, getting her attention. "I can clearly see that you don't like to kill others, but sometimes it is necessary if one is to ever live in peace and an overall better society. This is one of those times, whether or not you want to carry out my order is one thing, but ridding this planet of disposable scum like him is another...I know that when your father hears of what he almost did to you, he will surly kill him. Don't let your kindness get in the way of justice, Pan." I tell her in a hushed tone of voice so that no one else but the raven hared girl before me could hear.  
  
  
  
"I understand, Your Highness, I will do as you have said...thank-you for the advise." She answers, a look of appreciation swimming in her dark chocolate pools of sight. I answer her by winking at her rather than speaking my "no problem" answer.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for, you abomination of a man, apologize." I order the being that was cowardly crawling on the floor, he quickly made his way over to Pan's feet and bowed deeply, so that his forehead touched the ground. When he got directly in front of her he muttered his apology and then stood.  
  
"Now, Pan...I want you to lead me to your parents so that I can be present when this animal apologizes to them." I say to the inky-black-hared girl, which in turn smiles happily and starts to lead the way with me and the soon-to-be-dead man in tow. She led us through narrow unsanitary grounds, until we finally arrive. She pointed her father out to me, who was in the mud pit mixing the straw, dirt, and water mixture with his legs by pumping them up and down. And then something strange happened...instead of studying her father, I found myself staring at one of the other mud pit worker's who's hair stuck out in every direction. From what I could tell he was very strong and handsome...especially with his body drenched in his own slick shimmering sweat. What happened next took me by surprise...almost as if it were ordained by some higher power, he suddenly turned around and met my gaze with his ebony midnight orbs. Our eyes locked, and I could almost taste the tension in the air. I guess he was experiencing the same thing because at that moment we both broke through the trance like state and did not look back at each other for fear that we might be caught staring at each other's souls by someone. I know that sounds stupid, but it is not right for me to be gazing into the eyes of a stranger, let alone a third class mud pit worker! And It's certainly not right for a third class Saiyijin to just get lost into the Princess's eyes just like that! Hell, if my father or brother would have seen that, they would have probably thrown a fit and kill his whole line of family!  
  
  
  
"Dad, um..." I heard Pan say from beside me as she projected uncertainty in how to approach the situation. Her father trudged through the thigh high thick mud as quickly as he could and stood before his daughter and I with a look of ambivalence on his young looking features. At a distance I could see a woman drawing near to us, her facial expression imitating that of the young looking father before Pan and I. From what I could gather, Pan was so extremely stressed and nervous that she was practically emitting her feelings to me. The woman that was coming towards us is Pan's mother, and she too, wore a look of not only puzzlement but also one of motherly worry. And believe it or not, the guy in the pits that had caught my attention was also related to Pan in some way because he followed a few steps behind Pan's father, who I still haven't learned his name. Two more people came to join the small group of family, one male that looked like an exact copy of the hansom guy that was standing behind Pan's father, and one female who I guess was the man's mate. I'm guessing that they are Pan's grandparents or something. Seeing that Pan was at a loss for words I brought is upon myself to explain exactly what was going on to the small group of people.  
  
  
  
"Your beloved Taskmaster here," I started to say, making sure that I let the sarcasm drip from my voice with the first phrase, at the same time gaining the attention of everyone as I pointed to the culprit. "Tried to strip Pan of not only her dignity and pride as a Saiyijin, but also her innocence of an untouched being, earlier today. I was able to stop the vile act before it got too far, thusly preventing rape, which is something that is payable on death in my book. Therefore I have sentenced this... so- called man, to death by the hands of Pan or either one of you; the choice is up to you, Pan." I finished, directing my last phrase to the imp looking girl beside me. She and all of her relatives around me sent a look of gratitude my way, but that look disappeared completely when they all turned to look at the squirming man with a hatred in there eyes that made me feel very uneasy. Pan turned to look at me, reflecting the same exact uneasiness that I was probably portraying to her.  
  
  
  
*~~  
  
  
  
~~*  
  
I had never in my life felt such an uprising rage and hatred towards someone like I did right now. The cerulean hared goddess had saved my Pan, who means more than just a niece to me...she's more like my sister, and for going out of her way to save a third class who does not even qualify as worthy enough to kiss the ground she walks on, I owe her everything I hold important in my life. But right now this overpowering rage within me is too focused on ripping out and killing the discussing son of a bitch who tried to touch Pan in an intimate way when she's not even Of Age yet! How dare he even think to do that to her. And then it hits me: Its all because of me, its my fault that he went after her...if he would have just killed me yesterday, none of this would have happened. I put her in danger's way just so that I could go on and live my meaningless life...how could I be so stupid? If the beautiful princess before me had not intervened, then Pan would have been raped senseless over and over again with no end, and she would have probably kept quiet about it, knowing her. What a kind and gracious princess I serve! I look over at Gohan to see how he's taking the news, lets just say that at the moment his eyes are so bloody red that he can't see anyone but the coward in front of him.  
  
  
  
"Just tell me when Pan, and I'll rip him to pieces for you." I hear my brother growl out in a low and evil tone of voice that sounds strange coming from him. I have never in my life seen my brother so set on killing someone like the way he was now. When I look over to see how Pan is doing I notice the look of horror on her face, she was never the type that killed anyone or even desired for someone to be killed. What I saw next almost made my heart stop in mid-beat: The Princess of Vegeta-sei was consoling my Pan by placing one of her delicate goddess like hands on her shoulders and rubbed it in an understanding sort of way. Mystical crystal blue orbs met with dancing chocolate imp eyes as they both seemed to read each other's minds as they just stood there and exchanged glances with each other. Finally Pan broke the conversation like scene by speaking.  
  
  
  
"Go ahead, dad." I hear her say in a strong voice that strongly opposed the vulnerable look she portrayed. Gohan leaped for the once mighty taskmaster in one simple power-up, but suddenly stopped in mid flight when the coward dared to open his mouth to speak.  
  
  
  
"You can't kill me yet, I must escort the princess to help her find a suitable servant." The sick-minded man said, gaining an evil death look from the untouchable beauty that was the Princess.  
  
  
  
"I've already found one." She declared, gaining a look of twisted horror from the animal twitching in fear about three feet below my brother. The realization hit me hard as I figured that she was probably going to take Pan away from the others and I. Suddenly I found the forbidden beauty approaching me with a fire in her eyes as all coherent thought left my brain immediately.  
  
"You will serve my propose well, will you not?" She asked me, I was so stupefied that all I could do was stand there like an idiot with my mouth ajar and my eyes wide in wonder. It took about five seconds for every single word she had just spoken to sink in through my thick scull as I slowly put the words she had uttered together.  
  
"Well? Are you going to keep me waiting or are you going to answer me?" She presses, snapping me out of my stupor state and into hurry-up-and-answer mode.  
  
  
  
"Yes! I will be honored to serve you Princess." I answer, gaining a pearly white smile in return for my answer.  
  
  
  
"Very well...you may continue with what you were doing." She says to my brother, as I just stand there re-playing the scene in my head to make sure what just happened was not just a dream.  
  
Can you believe it? I, Goten will be the personal servant of the Princess of Vegeta-sei...from a low-life third class nothing, to a high class Princess handy-man something!  
  
Perhaps dad was right; maybe the goddess of fate does favor me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Hey guys and girls! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I got sick and was unable to do anything.  
  
If you're an observant person, you might have noticed that this chapter is NINE pages long, thank-you very much. And you want to know why I made it long? Not only did I get seven reviews I got more! But I wanted to make it up to you all for me not updating quickly. Trust me I did get a few rotten tomatoes thrown at me which a bunch of HURRY-UP reviews so this is for those of you who DID NOT hurry me up and were just patient and understanding. Thank-you!  
  
Quote of the day: "Patience is a virtue."  
  
If you leave your e-mail in your review I can tell you when I update, that way you don't have to keep on coming here to see if I updated yet. Again, I'm just thinking of you, the people.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER:  
  
Goten gets a taste of palace life!  
  
(to Gothic-----Girl: I don't know if I can e-mail you the story anymore...my dad is being...a dad, so I'll just leave you my ID # of Fanfiction.net and you can check me out! There is a search button on the site when you get their, just click on that and then type in my name, "Kioko". I don't know how many Kioko's there are on the site...but if you look at each one's bio section you'll find in the upper left hand corer the ID number...mine is 196688.)  
  
  
  
SUPER IMPORTANT!!! I have abandoned my other stories, so I will not update this one for at least two weeks so that I can write a new chapter on at least one of them.  
  
(That was exactly what you wanted to hear huh The Goddess of The Light? Well no worries, I'll start working on chapter 18 to "If Your Not There" Just for you!)  
  
  
  
Over and out, Kioko 


	7. OUCH!

~*~When Royalty Fails~*~  
  
  
  
::smacks head:: I've been forgetting the disclaimer!! I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters, but I do own Kackan, Lily, Adri, and the plot of this story, so no stealing!  
  
  
  
This chapter is detected to: Zerox (my betta)  
  
Special Thanks To:  
  
EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! (The site was have trouble so I couldn't check my reviews, sorry.)  
  
For Reviewing and saying wether you're a boy or girl!!  
  
  
  
When Royalty Fails. Chapter 6.  
  
MY BIRTHDAY IS ON THE 12 OF OCTOBER!! DO NOT FORGET!! I'm turning 16!!  
  
Warning: Very explicit gore scene in this chapter, if you are easily sickened I suggest you speed read through the gory scene. This chapter is rated "R" just for gore and violence...nothing of sexual nature. (A/N: October 15 is national couch day, make sure to celebrate it!)  
  
*~~ "Time to get up young Prince, your father is expecting you and the Princess in the garden this morning for breakfast." I hear my father's right-hand guard, Nappa say to me from the side of my enormous bed. I would not consider myself as a morning person but because of last nights' events I forced myself to get up and go awake my sister from her slumber. Why you ask? Simply because I owe her that much, and because of the fact that my sister has been known to wear skimpy gowns to sleep, and I rather go wake her up than have some strange man come in and wake her. If you're guessing that I'm a jealous brother who keeps an eye on his sister, you are absolutely right. No matter how much my father and I trust Nappa, I will not let him take a peep at my sister in one of her slutty nightgowns if I can prevent it. Ever since that incident that happened to my dear sister I have unconsciously found myself looking after her more than what I used to, a person can't trust anyone these days especially when one of your own kind tries to hurt one of your own blood. I crawl out of my comfortable nest and walk into my bathroom to wash the signs of sleep off of my face then I dismiss Nappa from my quarters by telling him that I would go and wake my sister after I changed out of my sleepwear into some clothes. I comb my fingers through my lavender, lower neck length tresses as soon as I hear the door to my room shut. On the way out my door I pass by a mirror for a quick check and when I see that everything is decently in place I shortly make my way towards my sister's wing of the palace. The first sun of the planet is just about to rise past the great mountains, which divide the Upper Kingdom from the Middle Kingdom where the 2nd class Saiyijins lives. Past the Middle Kingdom lies the Lower Kingdom, which is where the 3rd class Saiyijins lives and works for the expansion of the community. Our day starts later than the day of a low class Saiyijin because of the fact that the sunlight touches their land before it does ours, therefore we are about 2 hours behind them in time, much to my relief. I despise mornings with an undying passion that burns everyone I come into contact with in the early morning hours, in other words...I am very grumpy in the morning if I did not have a good night's sleep.  
  
'Oh well, perhaps it will be nice to watch the sunrise with my sister, we haven't done anything like that in a long time.' My mind says to me as I gently knock on my sister's thick wooden door, not expecting her to answer it this early so I just walk in. I silently tiptoe to the form of my sister under the pile of pillows and blankets as I feel a gust of wind sweep through her room, rustling my hair onto my face, which distracts me from jumping on her tiny form. I turn my attention from the form of my sister to the wide open glass doors on her balcony, which are currently swaying back and forth from the breeze. I find the scene strangely disturbing, taking into account that my sister dislikes having the doors to her room open, heck, she even makes sure her closet door is closed before she goes to sleep. The calming wind brings something else to my attention; Bra's scent on the rim of the balcony is blown in my direction, making me think the worse. I run back to my sister's bed and quickly pull back the covers to find what I feared. My sister was not snuggled safe in her bed; she is gone.  
  
~~*  
  
  
  
*~~  
  
"Very well...you may continue with what you were doing." I say to Pan's father as I avert my gaze to not behold the abomination's death, only to notice my brother's Ki shoot up tremendously. I quickly concentrate on him to try and locate where he is, as I turn my head in the direction where his power surge is coming from. The fact that he is angry and heading towards me worries me, but not enough to impair my awareness as I notice that I'm not the only one that has sensed my brother's uproarious energy. It's funny how things turn out, from what I have learned third class Saiyijins are suppose to be weaklings; this group of third classes are everything but weak little ones. Hell, from what I can feel out the guy that I have chosen to be my personal servant surpasses me, The Princess of Vegeta-sei, in his power reading when his Ki is suppressed, imagine what it's like when he's at full power, amazing. Not only have I noticed that, but also that Pan's father is exceptionally stronger than even he is! What the fourteen hells is going on here? These are third class Saiyijins right? My gosh, Pan's father's power alone feels greater than Nappa's...and Nappa is supposed to be the strongest of the Royal Guards of the palace, that's why he's my father's Guard, and here he is, a lowly third class, angered by a stupid taskmaster and crushing Nappa's once mighty looking power level with only a shadow of his strength.  
  
This realization falls heavily upon my shoulders as I take in the truth of the whole idea.  
  
'Oh boy...' My mind says to me as I go on to further study the depth of Pan's grandfather's power. My mouth involuntarily hangs open and I can feel my pupils go tiny as my eyebrows shoot up as high as they can...Pan's grandfather is so damn strong that I can't even read all of his underlying strength! But how can that be!? I am one of the most talented when it comes to Ki detection and discerning, how is it that this mere third class Grandpa be so unfathomable in power, so much so that I can't even measure it!? What kind of awful nightmare is this?! Am I dreaming? I pinch myself hard, and after I feel the pain of the pinch I know for sure that this is any thing but a dream.  
  
I notice Pan look at me with concern clearly written on her face as she tries to figure out what is bothering me so profoundly that I had been totally oblivious to the signals she has been sending me since a while ago. I force a small smile to her as to not worry her too much, but at the same time I guess she can sense that there is something bothering me. I turn my attention towards Pan's father once more, ignoring the blood that splattered everywhere within a four foot diameter around the gruesome torture which produced the sound of gushing with every outburst of blood coming from every ripped vein of the once high and mighty taskmaster. The look in her father's eyes was enough to turn my whole being livid with apprehension and drained of color. He was so consumed with destroying the man below him, like it was his lone purpose in life to put an end to his taskmaster's pathetic self. The only other person that I have seen have that fire in their eye's when accomplishing something great is my father and brother. My father had the same kind of determination burning within his soul when he wanted to go from ordinary to legendary, and when he accomplished it, the fire that once flickered in the depths of his ebony eyes grew into a full blown flame. My brother has the same flicker of fire in his eyes when he trains to also become legendary like my father; that ember must run within the blood of the strong I guess. A sickening gushing sound rings in the air around me so I turn my head to see what had caused it, bad idea. Pan's father, who I suppose is named Gohan, because I heard someone murmur the name and directed it to him, dug his fist into his opponent's throat, wiggling his fingers to get more leverage inside of him as he searched for something inside of his enemy. The blood of his foe ran freely down his arm in thin streams of thick red vital juices and dripped on to the dry dusty ground, which immediately soaked it all up as he continued his assault upon the weakened opponent. The evil taskmaster twitched in agony with every movement of Gohan's fingers inside his throat, making his neck muscles tighten around Gohan's wrist which in turn was constricted by the tightening action his neck was involuntarily doing, this only brought more pain to the foe who dared touch Pan. A look of sick amusement crossed Gohan's face as he finally found what he had been digging for, in one swift movement he grabbed something witch was hidden deep within the depths of his opponent's throat and pulled it out. This act caused the man below him to cry out in pain but the obstructing pooled blood in his damaged throat muffled his cry dramatically, making his cry of pain come out in a gurgling way which made my stomach churn in disgusted protest. Pan's father had pulled out the tongue of his enemy through the hole he had made in his lower throat, and he let it hang there like a tie while he sent death glares of morbid fascination with what he had done so far to torture his forever hated superior. Pan could no longer witness such an ugly gore scene so she completely turned around, and preferred to not look upon her father in his current state of gruesome violence. I too could no longer behold such vile killing so I turned my head also. I tried with all of my might to block out all of the taskmaster's cries and all of the sounds of blood gushing out through tight enclosures which were insanely ripped with no mercy by the unstoppable force of Pan's father, Gohan. I was unconsciously wishing that someone would stop Pan's father from his continuing assault on the dead body, which was being defiled inexcusably by Gohan's blind rage. The once head taskmaster had died a while ago from the lost of blood, I figured that much out when the lack of breathy gurgled cries stopped coming for over five minutes. Finally, as if Pan's grandfather could read my mind, he walked up to his son and placed a hand on his blood stained shoulder which was marked by the red blood of his now dead enemy. A few words came forth from the mouth of the older man, I couldn't exactly make out what he was saying, but its was said in a comforting tone of voice which immediately made Pan's father stop his defilement of the dead body before him. Gohan sidestepped and turned to face his father and tears danced upon the rim of his eyelashes as he hugged his father in a tight embrace.  
  
'What an unexpected turn of events...' my mind said to me as I beheld the baffling scene before me. Who would have thought that someone who could kill another in such a stomach-churning manner would in the end feel bad? Could it be that I'm not the only one who dislikes killing? Could it possibly mean that there are other's just like me...others who hate to kill and rather just let someone else get their hands dirty because they enjoy it?  
  
~~*  
  
  
  
*~~  
  
I looked on from my current position, noticing how my brother cried freely into my father's open shoulder. To be perfectly honest, I have to admit that my brother did cross a few unspoken lines in the "how to kill" department, I mean...sure that animal deserved what he got but...I just never thought my own brother could do such a thing. It's almost like some evil blood lusting demon took over him and his good-natured self and turned him into a morbid torture inflicting devil who enjoyed every anguished cry that the taskmaster let out. The look that shined in Gohan's eyes was one to make even me shiver in fear, just the way he expressed joy and enthrallment with every single bit of pain the lower man expressed was enough for a wickedly evil smile to cavort upon his lips. It was definitely a demon that took over him; my brother would never enjoy inflicting pain upon another, no matter what he or she has done against him or one of our family members.  
  
(A/N: Two of Today's Vocabulary words: Enthrallment---Syn. Fascination, enchantment, charm, attraction. Cavort: to leap about--- Syn. Prance or caper)  
  
I turn my head once more to gaze upon the untouchable beauty known as the Princess and find that her attention has been turned to the fairly high power level heading in our direction. A look of worry crosses her features and it looks like she wants to say something but is a bit held back to do so, Pan immediately notices this and extends a comforting hand to her and whispers something quietly into the Princesses ear. Too bad I can't hear what my niece is saying...probably just some girlie stuff.  
  
  
  
"Pardon me, but I really must get going. It was a pleasure meeting you Pan, although the circumstances could have been better. You and your family are always welcome to come and visit me whenever you please." The cerulean hared goddess said in her beautiful voice as I just stood there in a daze, drowning in her sultry laced utterance. I wonder how in the world am I going to keep my feet on the ground and not up in the air whenever I'm around her...damn, if anyone notices me acting like this it will be the beheading house for me. I find my mind asking this question: Is the fact that I am now the servant of the breathtaking beauty known as the Princess of Vegeta-sei a curse or a blessing? My mind suddenly draws a blank as the blue flamed headed goddess turns to look at me in the eyes. Her mouth opens and closes, in a fashion which comes often hand in hand with words, however I can't hear anything come out of her mouth as I find myself lost the light blue sea contained within her eyes. She is so...beautiful, kind, and untouchable. Her skin looks just like cream, soft, and flowing without a trace of any impurity. Forget what I was asking myself before...If I lived a thousand lives I would die in every single one of them if it would only mean to serve such a wonderful mistress, whether it's a curse or not I don't care as long as I could just satisfy myself by looking upon such infallible beauty.  
  
(A/N: Another word: Infallible-Incapable of error; never wrong. - Syn: perfect, faultless, unquestionable.)  
  
My mother elbows me in the side and wakes me up from la-la land and impatiently looks at me. I turn my attention back to the Princess and forget about the nasty looks my mother is sending me, all I know is that I have the most beautiful maiden in front of me and that I have gotten the privilege to serve her.  
  
...er... well the Princess was in front of me.  
  
  
  
"GOTEN! Hurry up or else you'll lose her!" My mother says to me in a loud tone of voice with an ambiguous look on her twisted angered face, if that is even possible.  
  
(A/N: New word: "Ambiguous" it means- to be not clear; indefinite; uncertain; vague. Or having two or more possible meanings.)  
  
Now I was confused beyond reason...where did she go? I look around me and mentally kick myself for not paying attention to what the Princess was saying when I decided to drown in her blue depths. I am so stupid! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!! I decide to give up looking for her and decide to give in to my...er...usual clue-less self.  
  
"Umm...where did she go?" I ask no one in particular in my sheepish tone as I take on the usual stance that comes along with it. (A/N: You know, one hand behind the head and the huge Son grin.)  
  
  
  
"Your hopeless Son Goten. She flew off in a westerly direction; you better hurry up if you want to catch up to her." My mother says in a tone of sympathy mixed with sadness. Me being her youngest son; my mother naturally still considers me as her little one, so as to not make her too sad I get closer to her and lean down to place a kiss goodbye on her motherly cheek. She immediately returns the gesture and pulls me into a tight embrace that I return. I break the tender moment and look in Pan's direction only to find that she is not where she last was and instead in right in front of me. Pan throws her arms open and pounces on me with all of her strength, knocking me off balance and on to the dusty ground, making the dried up mud on my stiff legs crack and make a mess around us. She hugs me as tight as she possibly can as she lets her emotions fly into overdrive and starts to let her precious tears fall from her eyes; cascading down her cheeks until they fall onto me and drip into the dry ground.  
  
  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do without you Goten, but I'll go and visit you sometime if you promise to never forget me." Pan said quietly so that I would be the only one to hear as she helped me up and off the ground. I wiped off her remaining tears with my thumb and kiss her forehead in acknowledgment; actions speak much more loudly than words do. I then waved goodbye to the others as I flew off after the lady who turned everything in my life upside down in a matter of seconds.  
  
~~*  
  
  
  
*~~  
  
Who would have know that such tenderness existed in even the most poorest of families, I certainly thought that such care occurred only between my family, and even then, we do not express our feelings towards each other out in the open; freely like these low classes do. I have always noticed that my race is not exactly what you would qualify as a caring, loving or whatever you want to call it. My race is known across the universe for being ruthless, merciless murderers who take what they can...only the strong survive here, and I learned that the hard way. Yet, I see how freely these people express their love for each other with no restraint what so ever and I can't help but feel a tinge of jealousy rise inside of me. Riches; Royalty, what are they worth compared to the emotional tenderness and love that these third class Saiyijins display and give away to each other? Priceless... that's what it is. I would rather be the lowest of the low and have love shown to me than be royal and rich, and without love.  
  
I quickly discard my train of thought as I notice that the mud pit worker starts to fly towards me.  
  
~~*  
  
  
  
*~~  
  
"I was beginning to think that you no longer wished to serve me." I hear the princess say to me as I came into earshot of her.  
  
  
  
"Forgive me, Your Highness, it's just that I wanted to say goodbye to my family." I answer, hiding the nervousness in my voice with ease.  
  
  
  
"What is your name mud pit worker." I hear her demand of me more than ask me, I guess that the way servants are treated...oh well, no matter.  
  
  
  
"Son, Goten, Your Majesty. What's yours?" I ask, trying to make the flight less nervous for myself by trying to start some small talk. I guess I said something wrong because she abruptly turned to face me as we flew against the sun's rays.  
  
  
  
"Bra, but you will only address me by one of my titles. When in company you will not speak unless spoken to by one of my family members or me. Another thing you must remember is to never look at one of your superiors in the eyes unless directed to do so or unless you assess that the situation calls for eye contact. If you fail to remember this I cannot guarantee you a long life in service. You are to be humble and submissive, obeying orders and request given by me." She instructs me in a strong authoritative tone of voice.  
  
  
  
"Who are my superiors other than your family and you, Your Highness?" I ask, not really seeing the whole picture that was being painted as a look of confusion overtook on my face.  
  
  
  
"All of the personal Guards of my family, which are: Nappa, my father, and mother's guard, I don't know who is my brother's current guard...he goes through so many that I've lost interest in remembering their names because they all end up dead. And all of the other random guards who live in either my brother or parent's wing." She says to me in a passive manner. Curiosity gets the best of me and I decide to ask a few more questions about these rules, still not seeing all of the guidelines and possible loopholes.  
  
  
  
"Do you not have a personal Guard to escort you, Princess?" I ask, trying to see her facial expression, but I'm unable to do so because of the fact that her backside is facing me. I wonder if I'm annoying her?  
  
  
  
"No. You are my escort; it is not really necessary for me to have a personal Guard at the moment because I figure that my brother's watchful eye is enough." She explains, making her sentences short and to the point, instead of elaborating and forming a conversation with me. I decide not to push my luck so instead of questioning her about her brother I go back to my questions concerning these rules I must follow.  
  
  
  
"Am I to follow only your orders or am I to do what others order me to do also, Your Majesty? I ask, noticing that the strong power level that I noticed earlier was approaching us at a fast speed, if we kept on going at the speed that we were accomplishing we would meet this power in roughly about 60 seconds.  
  
  
  
"You are to do only as I say. If my mother orders you to do something then go ahead and do it but if either my brother or my father tell you to do something you can just listen to them and don't do it if it goes against me." She answers, I guess not really caring about the strong power coming.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, your Highness, am I to protect you also?" I ask, noting that a chi ball was heading directly towards the princess at a high speed, although she did not notice it or saw it. You know, just want to make sure its Ok to protect her because if its not then I wouldn't want to be punished.  
  
  
  
"If the situation calls for it, then of course." She answers; I immediately go in front of her and cross my arms to block against the almost invisible chi ball that was quickly approaching. I guess I went in front of her a little too fast for her to see because she rammed into me hard and kind of lost her balance in the air.  
  
  
  
"What is the meaning-----" She started to say but was cut off by the realization that I was blocking her from a chi blast that was intended to hit her. I blocked it and deflected it with little effort because it wasn't that strong, but my chest throbbed in protest at my fast power up, I guess I still am not completely healed from my injuries. A guy with lavender hair immediately followed the blast and stood there in the air, a look of anger was clearly written in bold letters across his face. He wore a spandex dark blue body suit that went as high up as half his neck and on top of that he wore Saiyijin armor much like the one that the Princess has on only it's a lot more masculine.  
  
~~*  
  
  
  
*~~  
  
"Who the hell is this!?" I shout at my sister while pointing at the person, angered that the blast did not hit her and was instead blocked and deflected by some guy in a loincloth of sort. His legs were soiled and stiff all the way up to the thighs by what I guess is mud; he wore no shirt and no pants or decent covering for that matter. The only thing that kept him decent was a cloth, which was made of some kind of brown animal fur and was fashioned into some sort of underwear. A look of scorn immediately overtook my features and was directed toward my beloved sister.  
  
(A/N: Ooooooo, Goten in a furry undies. ::drool:: Ok, all of you who are anti-animal killing, poor people have to kill animals to dress themselves.)  
  
  
  
"He's my new personal servant, you killed Kackan so I needed a new servant, I simply went to third class territory to get one. Obviously I made a wise decision because not only can he serve me, but I bet he will make a sufficient protector, considering that the blast that was intended for me was strong enough to have killed a weak Saiyijin." She says to me in a passive authoritative tone of voice that she commonly used when speaking to my father or I when we're in the presence of another.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I see, and I suppose there were no worthy third class females to choose from. The only one that fulfilled the requirements was this one hmm? Or could it be that my little blue hared vixen wanted someone so ogle?" I say to her in a suggestive sneaky tone of voice that gets her all wired up and upset. Her cheeks puff up in anger and embarrassment while she obviously tries to hide her blush as she makes a fist in frustration at the fact that she can't get rid of her blushing. The guy that had blocked my blast was just standing there, with a confused look on his face and still had not noticed my sister's insane blushing.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, but I don't think you should speak to the Princess in that manner, you could be severely punished if you do not use her title, Sir." I heard the funny looking male say to me in a tone that held nothing but sincerity. I wanted to laugh at his lack of knowledge of who exactly he was speaking to, and how he had said the sentence...I don't know, it just sounded so funny coming from such a clue-less looking character. I smirked at him in acknowledgment and he simply grinned widely in response, for some reason I can't help myself but like this person...he looks so childish for his age, I'm sure he won't harm my sister. But if he does...I'm raising hell in all it's glory on him.  
  
  
  
"You're right, please forgive me, Your Excellency." I say to my dear sister, gaining a look of unbelief from her and a look of gratitude from the guy with hair that stuck out in every single direction. It still baffles me that he can't see that I'm the Prince...could he be that uncultured? Oh well, I'll let it slip for now, I'll let him continue thinking that I'm just another Saiyijin like everyone else, after all it's not everyday that I can pass for a common Saiyijin and be treated as an equal.  
  
"Well then, I guess I'll see you both at the palace when I get back from my duties, try to not get into that much trouble." I state in a passive uncaring manner to my sister then power up and fly in the direction of the rising sun; second class territory.  
  
~~*  
  
(A few minutes later, the arrival to the palace.)  
  
~~*  
  
"We will enter the palace through my balcony since no one knows that I'm not here, understand?" I hear the princess say to me as we approached the enormous royal grounds at an alarming rate, considering that we were flying pretty fast.  
  
  
  
"Yes I understand perfectly...you snuck out last night didn't you, your Highness?" I say to her in a playful accusing voice while smirking. She looks over her shoulder and reflects my playful smirk.  
  
  
  
"I have no idea about what you're talking about, I simply decided to take a walk outside and seeing that my balcony doors were closer than the main doors I used them." She said to me in a fake innocent tone, which would fit her almost perfectly had it not been for the smirk upon her beautiful features. We promptly arrived at her balcony doors unnoticed by the scouters worn by the gate guards as we flew over them by suppressing our chi's to almost nothing.  
  
I stood there flabbergasted at such grand eye candy, my mouth must have hit the floor and my eyes grew to the size of saucers while my eyebrows shot up so high that they completely left my forehead and blasted to the ceiling.  
  
"Wow..." Was the only thing I could say at the moment as I took in the grandeur of the room I stood in. The ground was a dark blue in color and had tiny mirror bits embedded into it reflecting everything on it. Made of what looked like marble or an equivalent of it; it looked almost like liquid in smooth softness but was hard and cold to my feet that stood upon it. In the very center of the enormous room there was an extremely large area rug of sky blue in coloring and long shaggy fibers in texture, greatly contrasting the dark flooring. The lighting of the room was strange, and varied in color I couldn't see where it came from but it reminded me of the wind; it's there although logically it's questionable. Occasionally I could see tiny sparkles of some sort of light source; like pixy dust of some sort, that changed colors constantly. The ceiling was a compleat reflective surface, but it was not a mirror; it looked exactly like water when reflecting the light of the moon, although it also reflected the things in the room with a certain moon light glow, very strange indeed! The walls looked exactly like the floor, hanging upon it were beautiful paintings of mystical creatures that seemed to come alive with every shadow or glimmer of light that touched it. Fairies adorned the room wherever their magic touched, as they flew in and out of the ceiling, and kept within three feet of it. Against one of the walls was her bed, elevated on two platforms that formed two steps to reach it, the plat forms were make of the same stuff the floor was. Every shade of blue in the universe, it seems, was on her bed in the form of blankets, sheets, and a mountainous amount of pillows arranged accordingly upon it. Perfect glass doors with water lilies crafted upon it were placed to my right, were I suppose the washroom would be. Further into the room, about twenty feet across from me stood two humoungously huge [1] wooded cherry doors that touched the ceiling and floor, and upon it were elaborate carvings of dancing nude sky-clad female fairies and imps, others were sitting on large fat mushrooms. This made me blush a little bit but I quickly banished it, not wanting to call attention to myself. Numerous articles of furniture sat on the flooring, a desk with it's companion; a chair, couches, and a large chiffonier to top it all off, not to mention the gigantic teddy bear that sat beside her bed.  
  
When I had finished my observations I had taken notice that Bra was no longer beside me or anywhere to been seen, so I took it upon my self to investigate my surroundings a bit more profoundly. I've been taught to learn all I can about a person, his or her background, past, weaknesses, anything that may give me an upper hand in any situation that may arise with the person. Why? Well, simply because being that my race is Saiyijin it is a common fact that Saiyijins tend to make a lot of enemies within their own so it's good to have information about the people your surrounded with.  
  
  
  
"Goten, I've called upon some of my servants to get you cleaned up; can't have the servant of the Princess looking like that." I hear the Princess announce to me, interrupting my curious state as she pointed at me. She paused and looked at me in a funny way, I couldn't really name the emotion that promenaded upon her face.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asks me in a tone that suggests that she's baffled by me in my current situation. I'm at the moment floating in mid air while about to touch the curiosity inflicting ceiling with my pointer finger, I guess I must look pretty stupid because I can tell that she's about to bust into a giggling fit.  
  
  
  
"Ummm...I've never seen anything like this, I wanted to see if it feels like water." I say to her in the tone that comes out of me whenever I'm in either an embarrassing situation or when someone catches me acting like a little kid or I'm placed in an awkward position, or all of the above, I believe the word I'm looking for is sheepish. As soon as I finished my sentence she smiled at me a tenderly, someone would usually use this kind of smile when seeing something amusing or cute; I can't help but melt inside at the fact that she is actually smiling at me for being stupid, how ironic.  
  
  
  
"I'll show you what it is later, right now my servants are waiting for you; they are going to get you cleaned and primed for your introduction to my mother; follow me." She says to me, I get down and follow her to a door that I had not noticed and upon walking through it I found that it was connected to a different room. It was much more modest compared to the Bra's room but it was still grand in magnificence.  
  
"This will be your room, you'll have time to adust it to fit your liking later; follow me." She stated when she saw that I had stopped following her to admire the details of my new room. She led me to a separate part of my room, one that I guess was used to get cleaned up or a bathroom as I had heard it was called, standing inside stiffly there were two elderly women; about in their thousands if they're Saiyijins.  
  
"These women will assist you in getting cleaned. I suggest you don't cross them, they can get mean if you don't do as they say." I hear the Princess declare in a tone that says she knows exactly what she's talking about from experience. I then walk toward the elderly women, my back facing the Princess for the first time today. A loud gasp graces my hearing and I turn to find that it came from the Princess who is looking at me with concern written all over her fair face.  
  
"What happened to you!?" she says in a loud tone of voice as she forcefully turns me so that she can further inspect the gashes on my back which were made by the taskmaster's whip yesterday, I guess I didn't have time to put on some healing cream this morning so I just went to work like this. The realization that the princess is touching me is enough to make my heart stop and my breathing die for about five seconds before I get my head screwed back on and my vocals ready to work.  
  
  
  
"I was beaten yesterday by the taskmaster that lies dead at the hands of my brother, your Highness, sorry I'm not in tip-top condition." I explain to her, hiding my emotional state with all of my might while praying to any godly figure I can come up with to help my voice not break off while trying to ignore the bolts of electricity running up and down my spine. My state is made known when I feel my skin tighten it's self and make goose-bumps all over me, how embarrassing.  
  
  
  
"That stupid bastard, the planet is a better place without him. So, Pan's father is your brother? I didn't know that." She says to me and the goes on, "You two, make sure to be careful when cleaning his wounds." She commands while addressing the two elderly women; they immediately bow in agreement to her will. Bra then goes to the far end of the bathroom and takes a seat in front of a vanity thing and picks up a book of sort with interest, completely forgetting about the two elderly women and I as if we weren't even existent anymore.  
  
I really have to learn how to read body language between the lines because as soon as the action of the princess ignoring us was noticed, one of the elderly women approached me.  
  
  
  
"The water will get cold if you don't hurry." She says to me while pushing me toward the bubbly watered bathtub while the other woman gets a pair of scissors and flashes them in front of me in a casual manner, not noticing my nervousness.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, but I really don't need help washing myself-" I start to say but I'm immediately cut off by having cold metal scissors slide between my skin and underwear and preform a snipping action to remove it from me with ease. While my article of clothing is still in the process of falling to the floor the other elderly woman pushes me into the bathtub before I have time to voice my protest and my embarrassment, needless to say that I did fall, face first if you want to get technical. As soon as I was completely submerged except for my head the two started scrubbing away, starting at my feet. I could feel my eyes tearing up when the women started to scrub between my toes; the dried up mud stuck to my skin, therefore it hurt very much when it was removed, pulling skin along with it. They continued their sterilizing assault upon me, using this dried up scratchy plant thing to scrape away every single bit of evidence that indicated ties to my formal job and life.  
  
  
  
"You know, you could have just asked me to remove my clothes, it's not like I'm some wild uncontrollable animal that you have to treat harshly to get your job done." I said out loud, letting the bitterness of my anger and embarrassment drip from my words.  
  
  
  
"Shut it boy, there's no use in getting upset about it, now is there? Besides, had I not ruined it you might have worn it again." The eldest of the old women said to me in a tone that only an elderly woman could possess.  
  
  
  
No more words were passed between us; she simply ignored my glares and various ouches that I voiced every time one of them would scrub too hard or roughly. All of the sudden all of the scrubbing stopped and I looked up to see that both of the women had backed away from me and took two steps away from the bubbly bathtub; at the same time the soft padding sounds of footsteps caught my hearing. The Princess approached me and I couldn't help but avert my gaze from her in slight discomfort of being in line of her ever-watchful eyes. I was never modest when growing up, the concept of modesty was never taught to any of us, but I find it incommodious being seen in my most vulnerable state by someone of high importance. Just as she notices that my eyes are not on her she catches my attention by holding up two bottles of some kind of shampoo or a tantamount of it.  
  
(A/N: Incommodious: causing inconvenience; uncomfortable; troublesome. Tantamount: having equal force, value, effect, etc.; equal or equivalent.)  
  
  
  
"Which one do you prefer, "Sweet Musk" or "Spiced Bronze"?" The cerulean hared vixen asked in her unintentional voluptuarius tone of voice, which made my body explode in goose bumps. She gave them both to me to smell; my face wrinkled in disgust at the strong smell that emitted from the bottle named "Sweet Musk" so I automatically opted for the one that had the spicy clean smell.  
  
(A/N: Voluptuarius- Syn.- sultry.)  
  
"Spiced Bronze, definitely. Yuck! How can anyone use that musk thing!?" I shout, trying to blow out the strong sent that bombarded my nostrils and made them burn, not really addressing anyone with my loud tone.  
  
  
  
"You got me on that one; Ladies, you may continue." The Princess announced handing the bottle labeled "Spiced Bronze" to the lady that spoke to me earlier. In absolutely no time at all I felt the cold creamy substance of shampoo puddled upon my head with four hands following it closely, working it into every single inch of hair on my head. I voiced my pain every time one of the elderly women would tug and pull on my spikes roughly, and sometimes they would even pull out my hair; they were yanking so hard!  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Poor Goten.)  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
[1] I know humongously huge is not a word, I used it cause it's an inside joke that this guy named Richard came up with.  
  
MY BIRTHDAY IS ON THE 12 OF OCTOBER!! DO NOT FORGET!! I'm turning 16!! Woo- hoo!  
  
The reason I used big words today is because I REALLY have to start improving my vocabulary so that when I take the S.A.T. test I'll ace the vocabulary section, and I'm doing a favor for all of you who are in high school, trust me.  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE OVER 12 PAGES LONG, thank you very much. I'll need to see 20 reviews before I update again, so while you guys (and girls) are reviewing I'll be working on my other story, "If You're Not There" Thank- you!  
  
Over and out, Kioko 


	8. Daddy's Gonna Die

~*~When Royalty Fails~*~  
::smacks head:: I've been forgetting the disclaimer!! I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters, but I do own Kackan, Lily, Adri, and the plot of this story, so no stealing!  
This chapter is detected to: Zerox (my betta)  
  
Special Thanks To:  
  
Sephoria  
  
Evil Goddess Vegeta  
  
Max  
  
Adbzfan2K03  
  
Princess Bura  
  
Saiyan Princess  
  
SSJ5 Majin-Goten  
  
Angelbabe14  
  
Casteeel  
  
Lauren  
  
Kaho  
  
Spotts  
  
Azori Jin Alyx  
  
Kat  
  
Rysejo  
  
Adam  
  
Littledevil13amw  
  
Evil Goddess Tokimi  
  
Vegeta-sei  
  
The wonderous(making_even_DuoMaxwell_blush) Kitsune  
  
Katie  
  
Betty  
  
Videl  
  
Sarith  
  
Rouge  
  
Son gonay vidal goku  
  
Alex  
  
George  
  
-  
  
ramblingsofcrazywomen  
  
GJ  
  
Lord_ Disturbed  
  
Swamp-foxx  
  
Anime-fox  
  
Jezika  
  
Sillydragon  
  
Petite angel  
  
EdrockZ  
  
Nobody special  
  
Chick  
  
SaiyanBeauty  
  
Nobody  
  
DBZ Lover  
  
DBZ Hottie  
  
Trunks li'l Gurl  
  
Gotens Gurl  
  
Jezika-gurl  
  
Joe  
  
For Reviewing!  
When Royalty Fails. Chapter 7.  
Last time:  
  
"You got me on that one; Ladies, you may continue." The Princess announced handing the bottle labeled "Spiced Bronze" to the lady that spoke to me earlier. In absolutely no time at all I felt the cold creamy substance of shampoo puddled upon my head with four hands following it closely, working it into every single inch of hair on my head. I voiced my pain every time one of the elderly women would tug and pull on my spikes roughly, and sometimes they would even pull out my hair; they were yanking so hard!  
~*~  
I tried to hide my emotions, I really did! But for some reason I can't help myself but immediately let down my serious cold impassive mask when I'm around my newest servant and his cute curious ways. It's almost like he's seeing everything for the first time in his life and he can't help but stare wide eyed in wonder; Like a child when placed in a room full of all the different kinds of candy in the universe, he is just as enthusiastic and awed. I can't help but smile at him whenever he looks at me with those big black orbs of his; In his eyes swims the innocence of a tender young child who has just left home to explore the world and all of it's magnificence. I try with all of my might to ignore him and his various "ouches" as my two eldest servants wash him throughly to banish the smell of Vegeta-sei's two suns that seems to radiate off his currently wet skin. I could have sworn I felt my whole being jump up in pain at the sight of the two elderly lady's pulling and yanking as they roughly washed his rebellious raven colored hair as soon as I had handed them the shampoo he had chosen when they had finished cleansing his sun-kissed body. I feel so bad for him, perhaps I should have gotten someone else to do the job...but if I did that would just uncover my soft side that I've worked so hard to hide from everyone's prying eyes. Why does he have this affect on me? I'm pretty sure that I've never had trouble with acting like the uncaring princess everyone takes me to be, so then why is it that with one simple act of innocence he is able to melt away the icy walls that I built to surround my heart? What makes him any different than every other male that has served me? Could it be that I'm just happy that I've finally done something worth wild like escaping the palace grounds to get myself a servant? It must be that, what else could it be...I could never be so enthralled by someone of such insignificant roots...can I? No, it can't be that...it can't be him who is having this affect on me...that would be simply impossible.  
  
While I'm sitting and debating with my mind, my conscious self takes note that the two elderly servants are about done with him. That, in turn, signals me to go to the closet, which is connected with the bathroom, and choose what would be just right for him to wear to meet my mother. I promptly walk inside the large walk-in closet, which has been transformed to accommodate the needs of a male, and choose the best looking armor inside. The armor that catches my eye is beautifully lined in metallic black instead of white while the rest of it is plain pearly white; I've chosen a black spandex suit to go with it, one that covers everything but the tail and face. I think he'll look absolutely handsome in this...hope he likes it. 'Oh my gosh, I can't believe you just thought that!' My mind says to me in a surprised mental tone. Can you believe that I'm actually amazing myself with my kind actions and thoughts towards this stranger, it's almost as if I there are two sides of me that are battling for dominance inside my being. How weird can you get!?  
  
As I walk out of the closet I make a mildly swift dash towards the vanity chair in which I was previously sitting in and picked up the book I was reading as to avert my eyes from...him. The two elderly servants' of mine make quick work of drying my newest personal servant and promptly wrapped the lower half of his body in a thick absorbent towel, as expected. If you want something done right, get the elders to do it because they are the most experienced in everything. Both elderly women approach me with their heads respectfully bowed as they inform me of everything they've done and noticed about the raven hared male.  
"The newest member of her Majesty's royal group of servants as been successfully cleaned from the filth of the earth." The first woman said; her head still bowed in respect.  
"However, her Excellency's servant has noticed a few things that must be taken care of before nightfall of this day." The second woman said in a tone that asked permission to continue with her assessments of the situation at hand.  
"Very well, you may continue." I say, still curious as to what is needed for Goten. 'There you go again...using his name as you think...' My mind scolds me as if I had committed a crime.  
"Thank you your Highness; the wounds upon her Majesty's servant's back are cleaned and disinfected, however, infection may follow if not healed properly by the regeneration tanks." She says to me; I'm not at all surprised though, considering how deep the gashes on his back are.  
"Very well, he will be put in the regeneration tanks after his introduction to the Queen, but for now help him into these garments and groom him appropriately. I will be in my room, notify me when he's ready." I say in a cool passive tone as I hand the garments to the second elderly woman. I then eagerly walk out of his living quarters and into my room so that I may get myself cleaned from the dust that stuck on to me from the flight to and from Third Class Territory.  
~*~  
The fiery incandescent suns of the planet beat down upon me mercilessly, unconcerned that they were frying the Prince of all Saiyijins. There is not a cloud in the sky in which to find a shady refuge in, just my luck. I fly on, wanting to get my duties over with so that I can go train. 'Almost there.' My mind consoles me as I curse both suns under my breath, I sware! It seems as if they're concentrating all of their burning power upon me trying to cook the living crap out of me; or at least it feels that way. By the time I get home I'm going to be so badly sun burned that everything that's covered by the spandex suit will be glow in the dark white and my face will be cherry red to contrast it; how pathetic! Five minutes later I finally land on the border that separates the Second Class Territory from Third Class Land. I walk briskly towards the tallest building that is placed directly on the middle of the boundary that separates middle class from lower class. The expectations of my father are very high when it concerns building a new city, so the day before yesterday he requested for me to come here to see that all is on schedule and that there will be no setbacks. A Guard quickly notices me and opens the door so that I may enter the mildly adorned building that was made of nothing but the finest wood on Vegeta-sei. I catch the attention of everyone when the Guard announces my presence loudly; I'm accustomed to the attention, but sometimes I wish someone would just treat me like a person rather than royalty.  
"Prince Trunks, Son of the mighty King Vegeta and Queen Bulma, has now arrived." The armor clad Guard announces for all to hear as I just pretend that I didn't hear anything, approaching the Head of Taskmasters.  
"Your Highness...what are you doing here so soon? We were expecting you in a week; please follow me." The Head of Taskmasters says in a tone that is trying to hide his nervousness and fear towards me as I simply follow him into his office so that we may talk.  
"My father wanted me to check on you. Is everything going as planned?" I ask, getting straight to the point so that I may get my answer and leave.  
"Well...Why don't you come with me and see the progress of the new city, it is much better shown than spoken of, Your Excellency." He says to me in a fully respectful tone of voice, I mentally wince at the idea of going back out in the sun, but I comply with his request.  
"Very well, I will." I answer, moving out of the small office and back out of the building with the Head of Taskmasters trailing behind me.  
  
I promptly make my way onto Third class Territory by foot with the fairly short Head of Taskmasters staying one step behind me in respect. I look about, inspecting the newest buildings with only my eyes until about half an hour later when I spot a building that did not fit the high standards of set for the buildings.  
  
"This building is poorly built. Where is the Taskmaster that oversees the making of this building? Find him, I wish to speak to him." I state in an authoritative tone, paying no attention to the various stares of the Third Class workers of the group that, from what I gather, were the builders of this building.  
  
Coinstantaneously, without warning, a cool breeze blew against me, with it the unmistakable smell of death and spilt blood. I inwardly wrinkled my nose; someone was killed near by, and by the smell of it no one has bothered to dispose of the body, how distasteful. I follow the scent in curiosity as to who is dead; ignoring the calls of the Head of Taskmasters whom obviously is hiding something from me. He probably doesn't want me to know who has been killed; oh well, I'm the Prince after all so it's my business to know what's going on. (A/N: Coinstantaneously is a synonym for simultaneously.) As I come about the bloody scene I try my best to figure out who is it that is dead; his features were brutally disfigured and mutilated by someone of great strength, to the point beyond recognition. I turn to address the Head of Taskmaster's but instead of finding him standing stiffly behind me he was, instead, on the dusty ground on his hands and knees, quivering like a leaf. I stared at him as my eyebrows furrowed deeply between my eyes; the pieces of the puzzle were finally coming together one by one in my head. The man who laid dead at my feet is none other that the Taskmaster who is...or was... responsible for the buildings which are poorly done. But now that he's dead the responsibility now falls upon the Head of Taskmaster's who hasn't produced the required authority for the now open position. My anger unintentionally rises as the thought of being set back more than a month's work because of someone who felt the need to kill the now dead taskmaster has unwaveringly taken over my fairly good mood. I may come out as the villain in this little scenario, but in reality I'm the one who must carry the bestial beatings of an enraged King upon my shoulders because of the miniscule things that get him angry. This little problem is going to most likely add onto his unconfined wrath that he vents out upon me when we spar, gaining me more quality time with the regeneration tanks in the Medical Ward of the palace. What fun; I can hardly wait. (A/N: If you can't tell that last sentence is very sarcastic.)  
  
"Who did this?" I ask, my voice dangerously low in octave signaling my anger.  
"A T-t-hird Cl-cl-ass worker, Sire, by the name of Son Gohan." He stuttered, no longer able to hide his clearly pronounced fear for his life.  
"GUARDS! FIND ME THE THIRD CLASS WORKER BY THE NAME OF SON GOHAN WHO DARED SET BACK THE MAKING OF THE KINGDOM OF VEGETA, AND BRING HIM TO ME!!" I shout without restraint, I'll make sure that the low class scum suffers for his crime, for giving my father another reason to beat me mercilessly senseless to the point that I'll be in the regeneration tanks for an entire month. How dare he do such a thing; he'll pay dearly. As soon as I get the words out a multitude of First Class Guards scatter quickly in search of the opposing Third Class worker who killed his superior. In a matter of seconds they bring him to me; the man's head is held high with his chest out in pride as he walks towards me with his eyes shining without any sign of remorse of murdering his Taskmaster. Strangely surprising, he has the look of a warrior who just defeated a great foe upon his chiseled features, something I've never seen upon a Third Class's face; no matter I'll wipe that look off with one punch. When the Guards bring him directly before me they forcefully push him to the ground, making him kneel afore me with some resistance on the killer's behalf. I can't help but smirk evilly at him, at what I will do to him for killing one of his superiors. He keeps his head fearlessly up as his ebony eyes clash against my cold blue ones; in his glassy orbs swims anything and everything but remorse or resentment at what he had done. It would be such a shame to kill such a strong worker; but then again, those are the rules.  
~*~  
All I was doing was holding on to him, my father, as the First class guards violently took him away...all I could do was try to hold on to him, but all my effort was in vain because with one punch to my gut I let go of my tight grasp upon my father's hand; how weak of me. I run after my father and the Guards that have taken him away from me as my mother quickly notices my chase and decides to join me. Before long I find my grandfather and grandmother joining the chase after my father, worried looks upon their young looking features when they notice that my father is being forced to go with the Guards. The Guards finally slow down as they approach someone who I can't really make out because of their big bulky bodies that are shielding my father and the person who gave to command to get him. A deadly silence follows and the suspense is enough to choke the breath out of me. 'I just have to know what's going on.' My mind says to me as I get the brilliant idea to crawl underneath the overly tall Guards to see just what is going on; after all, who would summon my father right now? It just doesn't make sense. I quickly get on my hands and knees and make my way through the thick array of large feet and legs by weaving in and out of them with little difficulty; I am, after all, a petite person when you consider the size of the majority of my race. I go on, pressing my belly against the dry crispy ground of the city's square as I continue to snake between people's legs in order to get in front and see who summoned my father.  
"So, you're Son Gohan, correct?" I hear a young man's voice ask in a tone that makes butterflies of nervousness dance in my tummy as I finally get up from the ground and dust myself off.  
" Yes, that is my name." My father answers with his head held high in pride as he intently stares into the blue oasis eyes of the handsome stranger with shoulder length lavender locks of hair.  
"Do you see that carcass? I was told that you were the one who killed him...is that true?" The tailed young man asked in a tone that said he already knew the answer as I felt a knot form in my throat grow in anxiety as to what would happen next. This stranger can't do anything... right? I mean, my father had the permission of the princess to kill that lowly bastard!  
"Yes, I see it, and yes I did kill him and I don't have any regrets what so ever." My father answers in a tone full of pride and honor as he keeps his intense gaze plastered on to the sea blue eyes of the young lavender hared man.  
"I see. You've murdered a man of higher class for no apparent reason but your own selfish third class lust for the blood of the one you hate. This crime is only payable on the death----"  
"NO! You're wrong! My father did not murder him; he killed on my behalf with the permission of the Princess! My father is innocent of what you accuse him of doing and if anyone deserves a punishment it is me!" I say in a strong authoritative tone as I interrupt the young handsome man that I have walked up to during my short speech. My dad is quick to shut me up by giving me a death glare, which I guess I deserve, considering that I have totally stepped out of line by interrupting his business. I couldn't help it though, I just couldn't let someone accuse my dad of such a crime...it was a spur of the moment kind of thing, I just had to say something, especially cause it's my fault that my father is in this mess; he killed for me. I stop my current train of thought when I notice the stranger's blue lagoon eyes taking on an angry glare as his lavender eyebrows furrow deeply between his beautiful eyes-and what's even worse is that his glare is directed in my direction. He then sharply turns his glaring gaze away from me and towards my father right before he speaks.  
"Haven't you taught your daughter her place in line yet? It would do her well if she knew how to address those of higher authority." The young stranger scolded my father for my behavior in a harsh tone. How dare he imply that I am nobody to speak up in my father's defense!! What a sexiest!! But then again, every single male on this planet is like that, with the exception of the males in my family. My father said nothing in return, probably meaning that he agreed with him-ouch, that hurts. The strangers hard chiseled facial features then changed a bit, his eyebrows no longer furrowing between his lovely clear sky blue eyes as he continued to speak.  
  
"So, you killed a man of higher authority, in your daughter's behalf, with the permission of the Princess. Is this correct?" The sapphire eyed male asked as a smirk replaced his scowl in a fashion that is usually seen when someone is going to do something mischievous.  
"That's right." My father responded, his voice unwavering though the difficult predicament he was in.  
"So then, who would you pledge your allegiance to? The princess or the King; who would you obey?" The lavender tailed man asked as I raised one eyebrow in question...what was he getting to?  
"I have already pledged my allegiance to the King; I will obey him and him alone." My father answered bravely as he took a moment to steal a look at me as if I was going to disappear any moment; what in the world is going on here? Have I missed something?  
"So, you broke the King's law by going along with what the princess permitted you to do; does this sound like treason to you?" The young man asked my father who scowled deeply at the lavender hared man's point. Now I understand where this is going.... he wants to punish my father for killing that man without the permission of the King....well that's just wrong! How can he do that!? I mean, who gives this freak of Saiyijin's the right to punish my father for following the Princess's orders!? He would have to be of a higher stature than the Princess is, and I highly doubt that to be true.  
  
"But Sir, is it not true that the Princess serves under the same house as the King? If this is so then they both share the same views and outlooks on the law; and who are you to overcome the Princess's commands!?" I shout from my place among the front of the crowd of people who began to whisper at my protest against the accusations that this stranger was making. The lavender hared male turned his head to look at me again with his frigid blue eyes digging into my chocolate earth colored ones as he smirked widely as if he had just come forth victorious from conquering a planet.  
"I warned you to keep your daughter out of this; her tongue will dig your grave if she continues." The tailed man said in an icy cold tone that was directed towards my father.  
"Then I will surely die for I have never told her to keep silent while an injustice is at hand." My father stated in an equally cold tone as he smirked at the young lavender hared man. "But she does prove a very important point, doesn't she? Are you afraid that she might have the wits and words to prove you wrong, Sir?" My father says in a triumphant tone of voice as his smirk widens.  
~*~  
I couldn't help but let my smirk go smug like and evil at what I was about to reveal to these poor pathetic third classes; what an evil plot my mind was conspiring at this very instant! This victory would be flavorful with tears of acid lacing every bit of it, how delicious. "I will never fear a female." I said in a strong tone as I let my gaze once more run over to the little imp in question; she is something else; beauty, as well as an untamed spirit to match. "She hasn't proven any kind of point," I began to say as I intently studied the faces who were currently held high in pride; they would all soon falter. "Because from the minute I arrived the Princess's word grew miniscule in comparison to mine for I am the Prince who comes on his Father's behalf." I finish and, as I predicted, everyone's face faltered and gawked at my words as they all continuously ran my last sentence through their heads in order to make sure they had heard correctly. But most of all I loved the expression of fury of the head strong girl who contained within her impish chocolate swirled eyes a wild beast that threatened to tear through the thin lining that separated her soul from the physical realm. She is one of a kind; she will make an excellent little toy to break in my spare time...though it may take a while because her spirit is so strong and feral.  
  
'It's almost as if she's screaming for you to brake her.' Is the thought that passes through my head as I take special care to notice the way this simple low class female takes the time to glare numerous knives into me while taking on a defying stance as if to taunt me to attempt to make her respect me.  
  
'Well little one, you will get what you so passionately beg for.' I say to her through my thoughts though she can't hear them.  
"Now, you were saying?" I tease the impish girl's father as I step closer to him provoking him to try and get a good punch in; he looks at the ground in disgust at how he was so stupid to let his daughter open her mouth.  
"Nothing, Your Majesty." He answers in a defeated tone laced with acid as if to burn my ears.  
"Now what would you have me do to punish you and your uneducated daughter as well?" I ask him, though I'm not really expecting him to answer.  
"Leave her out of this." The unruly hared low class male says in a warning manner that makes me chuckle evilly; what makes him think that he is in any position to deny me the pleasure of breaking his daughter's unbroken spirit?  
"But she too is responsible for the Taskmaster's death. I believe that she also deserves punishment, don't you?" I ask the nearest Elite Guard who nods his head in agreement. I then look down at the low class male and I feel somewhat sorry for him.  
"Don't worry, death will not come to you or your household...but perhaps you will wish for it because what I will put you through will surely torture you day in and day out." I say to the man whose face immediately contorts in to an untrusting expression. With a flick of my wrist I motion the nearest guard to grab a hold of the third class male's daughter whose face twists into horror as the realization of the entire situation finally befalls upon her small delicate looking frame.  
  
"I'm taking your daughter to be my servant. It will be punishment enough for you and your family; wondering how your precious little girl is doing, or if she is properly fed and taken care of." I announce putting their fear into words.  
"Please Sire, don't take her away...she isn't even of age yet; take me instead." A woman from the crowd pleads with desperation knotting her tone of voice.  
"No mother. Stay with father, I'll be fine." The raven hared imp replies with fearlessness dancing upon her every word. It's going to be fun trying to brake her.  
~*~  
"Ouch! Hey, could you be any more rougher!?" I ask sarcastically as both elderly women comb my hair mercilessly pulling and forcing the knots out. I don't even want to get into how they dressed me up; they treat me like some damn doll.  
"Shut it." One of the elderly women commanded, emphasizing her statement my yanking my hair some more. I simply growl in reply and in return I'm rewarded with another painful dose of having my hair pulled. Damn, by the time I'm out of here I'll be stark bald!  
"You are something else boy, what is your name?" The same old woman asked as she continued as if she weren't busy with yanking out my hair by the fist-fulls.  
"Go-ten." I grounded out as I clenched my teeth tightly, trying not to voice my pain though I failed miserably.  
"Well Goten, you are something else entirely." I hear her say in a raspy worn tone of voice that everyone adopts when they're well into their years as she paused her combing as did the other woman, in turn giving me the opportunity to rotate my body so that I was facing them.  
"What do you mean?" I ask, letting my curiosity swim upon the features of my face as both time worn women looked at me intently, both starring into the depths of my soul.  
"Look at him sister, the innocence of a child is held within him." The first woman says; her statement directed to whom I now know is her sister. "If anyone is to awaken the kind warm hearted Princess from her ice walled prison it will be you, my boy." She continues on to say as I cock my head to the side in a dumbfounded manner...how can I do such a thing...It didn't even occur to me that the Princess was locked up in an icy prison.  
"Your right sister," The second woman replies in answer to her comment, completely oblivious to the fact that I have absolutely no idea as to what their talking about. "He is ready, I'll go inform the princess; you take him to her chambers to await her." She added as she headed for a door across from me that I hadn't noticed before now as the other woman took me by the collar and lead me to the opposite side of the bathroom and out into my room.  
  
"This place is confusing." I say in a calm confused tone of voice as I let the elderly woman take me back into the Princess's room where I had been previously inspecting the material that the ceiling was made out of.  
~*~  
I exhaled lightly as I let my body sink all the way into the hot bubble bath I had just prepared with ocean mist scented bath salts and oils to try and clam my emotions down. I have to try my best to put up my cold mask again unless I want the others to notice the effect this lowly third class has on me...damn. Sometimes I just don't understand myself, it's almost like the half of me that I killed a while ago resurrects whenever I'm around that third class nobody; but why...why is it that he is able to do this to me? Where did I go wrong?  
  
I eventually let my thoughts die down to nothing as I fully concentrate on enjoying my bath, but just as I've found my escape from this world one of the elderly female servants walks in from the door that connects my bathroom to Goten's. I hate to admit this, but for a fleeting moment I had high hopes that it would have been Goten who had walked in, coming in to scrub my back.  
  
'Mmmm, to have his large warm hands run up and down my back and make little doodles on it with the bath bubbles that still clung on to me....ooooo...' I thought as I closed my eyes enjoying the false feelings of him doing the act that my mind concocted, making my toes curl in response as I brought my knees up against me and wrapped my arms around them.  
  
'ACK! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!!?' My mind screams at me as the realization of what was going on in my mind fully dawned on me; I hadn't have those kind of thoughts since- ever since that night when that bastard...  
  
A low growl escapes my throat and vibrates the warm vaporous air around me as the mere thought of what had happened fills my head with unwanted memories of my past ways- how disgusting.  
"Princess, Your Highness's servant is dressed and groomed appropriately; he is waiting for Her Majesty in her royal chambers." The elderly woman tells me as she bows before the first step towards my bathtub. I acknowledge her with a nod and then send her on her way with a quick motion of my hand; I really don't want to be bothered by anyone at the moment. She promptly leaves through the door that leads to my room. I overhear her telling the other two that I would be a while; then the sound of my thick wooden front doors closing follows after a few seconds, signaling me that they had both left, leaving Goten alone in my room. It's not that I don't trust him, it's just the fact that I'm worried that he'll try to find out what the ceiling is made out of, and if he does he might get sucked in to a world that I believe he's not ready to see. So I stand up from my water filled tub and let the remanding bubbles that hung on to me slowly bleed their way back to the tub of ocean scented water; I then step out of my ivory tub and dry myself up by using my chi.  
"What to wear?" I ask myself out loud as I make my way over to my extensively large walk-in closet containing all of my clothing. I decide on an icy blue long sleeveless dress that sparkles whenever the sun hits it, one that I usually wear when I go to see my mother. I then slip on the some- what elegant dress and proceed over to my vanity where I pick up a few hair accessories. I decide on a long silvery white colored metallic string that wraps it's self around anything with ease; I use it to hold up a half bun, letting a few hairs fall and frame my face. I was about to just walk out but I couldn't help but steal a look in the mirror to see if I looked decent enough to walk through the palace halls. Sure enough I find my appearance acceptable, the dramatic plunge the dress took down my back was the only thing that bothered me some. It didn't look good with my hairstyle so, with ease I took the half bun and turned it into a full one, making sure to let out a few strands of hair to accent my cream colored skin on my neck that had been exposed.  
~*~  
The old women had left me here alone inside the Princess's room once more after telling me to wait here for her to come out. I can't help but feel butterflies inside my stomach at the fact that I'm alone in the cerulean hared goddess's room, which makes me somewhat nervous. Not to mention this body suite.....goodness, it's so skin tight that I mightiest well not be wearing it, and instead just cover myself in paint, it would be lots more comfortable. I nervously twiddle, my fingers absentmindedly pinching at the tight body suit as I waited for the Princess to emerge from her bathroom so that I wouldn't be alone anymore. Then, as if my silent prayer was heard, the glass door that led into the forbidden beauty's bathroom opened, revealing the most magnificent creature I've ever seen in my life. A scorching heat forms inside of me, making my cheeks burn in a crimson blush as my breathing stops completely, tiny beads of sweat forming and falling down my spine as I take in the sight of the ice goddess. Gods, she was so breathtaking that I swear I could feel myself growing woozy from just being in the same room as she is..... This is so insane!  
Just as I was beginning to gather my composure she decides to come closer, reaching out to my white gloved hand, leading me out of her room and out in to the hall. Through this simple action I felt my mind go numb in concentration upon everything and anything but the sweet smelling Princess so that I could be seen as any normal servant. Unaffected by this beauty's hypnosis, though in the inside I could feel my heart beating a million miles an hour, I'm surprised that my heart didn't but through my chest it was beating so fevorently!  
'Oh Kami help!' My mind prays helplessly as I am led deeper and deeper into this world of absolute fascination for the infallible Princess of Vegeta- sei.  
~*~  
  
"Get your damned hands off me!" My little impish fairy shouts, thrashing about in my Guard's arms, which hold her in the air as we fly back to my palace. She is a lot stronger than she is leading on, and could easily kill him, though I think she doesn't out of respect for the laws of this planet.  
"Shut up winch, and stop moving!" The Guard shouts in response, grabbing a fistful of her long ebony locks of beautiful thick hair and pulling, gaining an unrestrained growl from her as a result. What she did next was bound to happen as she brought the heel of her foot up to forcefully connect with the man's balls, making him fall out of the sky in pain. She was left, unharmed and with every single strand of hair still implanted upon her head where it had always been.  
"Tisk, Tisk." I whisper into her ear, getting behind her faster than she could follow, making her vulnerable to whatever I choose to do with her as punishment. A small gasp of surprise escapes her pouted lips when she realizes our close proximity and the fact that she couldn't follow my movement.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;  
Oh boy this is getting good!!! TEE-HEE!!  
  
This chapter was over thirteen pages so I expect some really extensive reviews and plenty of them if you want a nice chapter next time. So REVIEW LIKE THERE WAS NO TOMORROW!  
  
All right, first things first, My e-mail is dead and It will never come back to life until my father admits that we need a new computer, so I can't tell you all when I update. ::starts to cry::  
  
I miss you all so much!!  
  
I LOVE YOU ELIZABETH, PLEASE DON'T THINK I HAVEN'T WRITTEN TO YOU CAUSE I'm ANGRY!! I'm okay with the fact that you are more of a Legolas fan than I am, though I absolutely drool at the mere sight of him....But that doesn't matter now, I just wanted to say that my e-mail has died and I totally miss writing to you and talking about soccer and youth trips and all of that other stuff!! HUGS TO YOU!  
I LOVE YOU TOO ZEROX!! Man girl you rock my world and I miss talk'n to you and helping you out with your Spanish work, and being your beta reader....I miss all of our conversations ::sniff:: HUGS TO YOU!  
I LOVE YOU THREE ANDROID 71!! I miss all of those useless surveys you used to send me and make me do, and I miss all of those cute friend letters from you.::sniff:: ::huggles you::: I just miss our contact with each other!! STUPID E-MAIL!!  
And to all of you who also e-mail me: I LOVE YOU TONS!! Beyond the stretch of the horizon, past the starry heavens of the sky to rival the vastness of the dotted universe is my grief and sorrow for not hearing from you. My love and appreciation for all of you is just as big, please forgive me for not being able to tell you about my GOOD FOR NOTHING e-mail that is being a total B****.  
I haven't updated if forever because so many things kept on coming up, like my friend dying and all of this other depressing stuff. But I guess it all has a good side to it because out of my misery I find inspiration to write, thus killing the writer's block fairy that has been plaguing me for a while now.  
  
Another thing: I don't know when I'll update again, but give me until I update my other stories which will go in this order:  
  
#1 - Happy Anti - Valentines Day  
  
#2 - Alone  
  
#3 -- If You're Not There  
  
Keep in mind that I haven't written anything yet for those stories and it will take me time to type everything up.  
  
((Hey, if you all like RPG's may I recommend this really cool X;men Evolution group on Yahoo that I'm apart of. The address is:  
  
  
  
Take care, -Kinoko (a.k.a.) Selah 


End file.
